


Fabula Amoris

by outsidemynorm15



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Jealous Waverly Earp, Law School, No Revenants (Wynonna Earp), Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship, no demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsidemynorm15/pseuds/outsidemynorm15
Summary: Nicole and Waverly meet and fall in love in law school, but can they survive a family curse that is determined to keep them apart.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 49
Kudos: 263





	1. Praelocutio

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of little warnings.  
> 1\. This is my first attempt at writing a fan fic. The fic is completely written, edited and ready to be posted. I had a great coach and a great editor, and I learned to write a little along the way. So, the beginning may be a little rough, but hopefully by the end, you will enjoy my little story.  
> 2\. I do switch POVs. If that isn't your thing, you probably will want to skip this one. 
> 
> As for a posting schedule, I will probably post pretty often. I am an inpatient reader and I feel I will be an inpatient poster too.

\------------

**_ Nicole _ **

Nicole was prepared. She was a Haught after all. Her father was an attorney. Her mother was an attorney. Her grandfather was an attorney. Heck, her great grandmother Haught was one of the first female attorneys in the state of Illinois. When Nicole received her acceptance letter from Harvard Law School, her family barely acknowledged it. It was what was required of her. 

Having been groomed for this moment, since she was 16 years old, Nicole still felt as if she was suffocating under the pressure of it all. She knew she wasn’t the chosen one, but yet here she sat, in her brother’s place. If she thought it would make her feel better, she would cuss him, but she knew that wouldn’t change her current fate. 

Instead, focusing on her father’s words from the previous night, Nicole transferred the bitterness felt toward her brother to the man who controlled them both. “Nicole, your brother failed our family. It’s up to you to continue the Haught legacy.” Cringing at the memory, Nicole knew she had no other option. She had to succeed, or her father would destroy her too. 

Opening her Contracts book, Nicole took a deep breath and looked around the classroom. She had already read the first two chapters and outlined the cases. She had heard Dean Seer was a hard ass and had no intentions of embarrassing the family name on her first day of class. That would be a nightmare. So, while she knew this wasn’t her dream, she would at least be prepared and try to fill the empty seat her brother had left. 

Looking up from her book, Nice watched as the beautiful girl entered the room. She couldn’t help but stare. The girl was gorgeous. Long, wavy hair, the color of sun touched chestnuts and eyes that looked like crescent moons when she smiled. Nicole could tell that the woman was stronger than her tiny frame suggested, and it made her feel warmth all the way to her toes. Laughing at the two boys that trailed behind her, the girl radiated sunshine and warmth. It was obvious that the two boy men didn’t stand a chance against the dazzling earth angel and Nicole knew she didn't either. Rolling her eyes at herself and the boys, Nicole looked back down at her book. She knew she didn’t have time for this kind of nonsense and besides, the girl was obviously straight. 

\------------

**_ Waverly  _ **

Walking into the classroom, Waverly Earp felt as if this was her destiny. She wasn’t so sure about the two guys following behind her like lost puppy dogs, but that was their problem, not hers. Waverly had never really considered law school and while Waverly wasn’t sure what to expect her first day of class, she knew she was up for the challenge. She liked challenges. She had taken the LSAT because her boyfriend, “Champ” Hardy James, said she couldn’t do it. Proving him wrong, Waverly scored the highest in the state and was rewarded with her choice of law schools.

Selecting Harvard was more out of convenience, than the desire to attend the prestigious school. Honestly, Waverly had always believed the saying from Steel Magnolias...an ounce of pretension is worth a pound of manure. _Man, she loved that movie_. Anyway, Champ, a 2L here, had only attended the school because he was a pretentious ass and accordingly fit in perfectly. 

Waverly was certain the only way Champ was allowed to attend Harvard was because his family had more money than Bill Gates. To be blunt, Champ was not the brightest bulb in the room. Waverly couldn’t help but notice the relatively new building with the name of Hardy proudly and expensively displaced on the sign. While it was nice building, it wasn’t the library...that building was named after the mega law firm - Haught Law Library. Now, they must be really rich.

The Earps were definitely not in the same league as the Haughts. Heck, they weren't even in the same universe. Waverly’s family were the kind of people that had to work hard for every penny they had earned, but she loved them or at least she loved most of them. In fact, her real reason for selecting Harvard was the proximity of the school to her family. They only lived a few hours away and being close to her family, or at least her sister, was imperative to Waverly, even if that meant attending the same school as Champ. Ok. That may have been a little harsh, but Wavery feared she was about to have to take on the boy man to raise. 

After narrowing her choices to Harvard and Stanford, Waverly almost elected the latter just to spite Champ. When she received her acceptance letter, Champ told her she _had_ to go to Harvard so she could help him study. 

_Why was she dating him_? Oh ya...slim pickings. Purgatory may only be a few hours from Boston, but it was still purgatory, and she meant that the adjective form, not the noun. 

Growing up in Purgatory had been difficult for Waverly. Her family’s tragedies had been the town talk all her life and when Champ showed interest in her, she showed interest back. He was rich and handsome and while he wasn’t the most faithful boyfriend, he had promised he would help her escape her legacy and that was her greatest desire. 

In a way, Waverly guessed Champ had helped her accomplish her mission. If it hadn’t been for his dumb challenge, she’d probably still be slinging drinks at her family’s bar. Waverly chuckled a little at that thought. 

But, none of that mattered now....not her cursed family or her cheating boyfriend. She was here, on her own merit and on a full ride. She was going to take advantage of it.

Waverly had already decided she would go into environmental law or work at legal services. She had it all worked out in her mind. In fact, she had planned every detail of the next 3 years, including every class she would take and every step she would take to reach her goal. Waverly was a planner after all. 

Waverly noticed Nicole as soon as she walked into the classroom. I mean, who wouldn’t. Shoulder length red hair, deep soulful brown eyes and the most perfectly chiseled face. She even caught the eye roll, and it made the brunette smile a little. _Damn_. 

It’s not like Waverly hadn’t been attracted to women before, she just hadn’t acted on it....yet. Ok, she wouldn’t act on it now either. She was with Champ and while he wasn’t faithful, she definitely wasn’t a cheater. Of course, that didn’t mean she couldn’t flirt. She was an excellent flirter after all.

“Guys, I’m going to see if that girl will make room for us.” Waverly said as she walked toward the redheaded girl. One of them mumbled something about not sitting so close to the front, but Waverly ignored him. She couldn’t help but think this is law school dude, grow a pair and she joined in the eye rolling fun. “Is this seat taken?” Waverly asked. Continuing to look down at her book, Nicole shook her head no. 

“Would you mind moving down two seats so the guys can sit here too?” Waverly really couldn’t care less where the guys sat but was hoping she could at least a verbal response from the pretty girl. 

Looking up, but still not replying, Nicole slid her books down and left room for the girl and the two boy men. 

“Hi! I’m Waverly” she said as she held out her hand to Nicole. “And that’s B-Train and Fish”. Nicole shook Waverly’s hand causing the brunette to immediately feel a little chill down her spine. Must be the air conditioner and she made a mental note to bring a blanket to the next class. “Nicole”. And then the redhead turned around without another word. 

At the same moment, Dean Seer entered the classroom and stood behind the lecture podium. “There are a few things you should know about law school.” She stopped her speech and looked around the room. As she continued her monologue, she looked directly at Waverly. “Look to your left and then look to your right.” 

When Waverly looked to her right, her first thought was how pretty the redhead’s hair was even under the harsh classroom lights. Her second thought was how she would like to run her fingers through said hair. _Oh boy._

When Waverly turned to the left, B-Train was facing her instead of looking to his left. He winked at her and gave what Waverly was sure he believed was a sexy smirk. Her first thought at this interaction was boys are dumb. Her second thought was she would rather be looking at the redhead. _Double oh boy_. 

Finishing her speech, Dean Seer recommended that they join a study group. Leaning over, Waverly whispered. “Hey, want to be study buddies? Please don’t make me get stuck with B-Train.”

\------------

**_ Nicole _ **

As soon as she took Waverly’s hand, she felt a chill down her spine. Must be the air conditioner and she made a mental note to wear a hoodie to the next class. 

Nicole knew Dean Seer was going to give the look to your right, look to your left speech. Her parents had told her the same thing. What she didn’t know was that when she would look to her left, she would be tortured by B-Train’s embarrassing attempts at flirting. Nicole rolled her eyes for the second time in ten minutes. Surely, Waverly could do better than that guy.

And maybe that’s why she said yes when Waverly leaned over and whispered to her about being study buddies. That’s probably why. Helping the girl out. That had to be it. It definitely wasn’t the girl’s crinkled eye smile or her lovely face. Nope. Nicole always had the desire to help people. That had to be it. She was only helping Waverly escape.


	2. Certiorari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What every Wayhaught fic reader loves to read about...Champ and Shae. However, their appearance, like this chapter is pretty short. To make up for it, there may be a little tiny glimpse of possessive Waverly.

_** Nicole ** _

As soon as Dean Seer had finished torturing one of their fellow classmates, Nicole grabbed her books and left. She didn’t even look at Waverly. What was she thinking? Why did she agree to be study buddies? Nicole knew the importance of study groups. She also knew how close you can get to your study partner. Her parents had often reminisced about how they met and fell in love during their study sessions. It was some of their more endearing moments…maybe even their only endearing moment.

_Oh well. It’s done now_. Nicole couldn’t help but think that it was a good thing Shae wasn’t in the picture. She had ended things with her ex-girlfriend a few weeks ago. Nicole knew between law school for her and med school for Shae, there was no way the two would survive. They barely survived without the pressure of school. Recently, their relationship had been tense, at best. Shae was brilliant but had become difficult. Nicole was sure Shae, like herself, was burdened by the obligations her parents were placing on her. Her family, like Nicole’s, had decided that she _would_ go to medical school and join the family practice. After surrendering to their insistence, Shae changed. She had become demanding and controlling. Shae would have wanted to know every detail regarding every person Nicole met in school and she would have been extremely inquisitive about someone like Waverly. 

And it’s not that Shae would have been jealous per se. No. She would have turned it into a competition. She would have pounded Nicole with questions like who do you think is prettier or who do you think is smarter. Everything had become a battle with Shae. It was almost as if Shae was trying to prove to herself that her life was better than everyone else’s. Nicole was quite sure, like her own life, it wasn’t better. In fact, it seemed worse. Before Shae’s acceptance into medical school, the couple had genuinely enjoyed spending time with each other. More than anything, Nicole felt as if Shae was her best friend, and she missed that friendship. Nicole missed the fun Shae that loved to laugh and do outrageous things and she truly hoped she would see that side of Shae again. Nicole had even thought that maybe, someday, after their schooling was done, they could find themselves again. But for now, she knew that she couldn't survive Shae’s annoyingly sadistic behavior. Nicole knew she had to focus and be the successful student her parents demanded. 

Speaking of annoying. Champ Hardy is mostly definitely annoying, and he is headed straight toward her with his big goofy smile. 

“Nicole!” She should have run to the restrooms, but instead, she stopped, and turned to greet the boy-man. 

“Hey Champ. How’s it going? I haven’t seen you since your internship.” 

For some reason, Nicole’s parents had let Champ intern at their Boston law office over the summer. That some reason being Champ’s parents were rich and clients, but whatever. The boy-man had been impressive to say the least. He had impressively broken an expensive copier trying to photocopy his butt and had unimpressively hit on every single female at the firm, including Nicole. 

Leaning against the wall, Champ preceded to tell Nicole how hot she looked and how he was sure she had really missed him. Nicole had not missed him....in the any measure. Focused on his attempts at flirting, Champ failed to see the fiery brunette headed toward him like a torpedo and while he may not have noticed, Nicole couldn’t help but notice. 

The brunette looked like a storm cloud brewing on a hot summer day. The kind of storm that makes you feel all warm inside. Scary and beautiful in the same moment. Nicole smiled and hoped the storm was moving toward as she would love to be soaked in the undeniable hurricane force that was Waverly Whatever her last name is. _Whoa_. _Where did that thought come from_? Clearing her throat, Nicole started to excuse herself, but before she could, Champ reached out and grabbed her arm. “How about you and I hook up sometime? A James and a Haught would be an unstoppable force.” Nicole may have thrown up a little. Before she could answer, Waverly slammed her way between the two of them and thankfully put a stop to whatever Champ was attempting to accomplish. 

\---------------

_** Waverly ** _

_Wow_. _That girl is fast_. Ditching B-Train and Fish, Waverly headed toward the door with purpose. That purpose being to ask for Nicole for her number. 

As soon as Waverly made it into the hallway, she saw Champ flirting with _her_ Nicole. _Her Nicole? Whoa. Where did that thought come from_? Waverly was sure she really meant ‘what was her boyfriend doing flirting with another girl’?! Yep, that’s totally what she meant. Whatever the case may be, she was not going to allow whatever was happening to happen. Immediately picking up her pace, Waverly looked at Nicole and in that same moment, Nicole smiled. Waverly faltered slightly in her momentum. _Did she have dimples_? _Damn_. _Was she smiling at me_? Then, she witnessed the unthinkable. Champ reached out and touch _her_ Nicole’s arm, shaking her head, Waverly once again picked up her paced. There was no way she was going allow Champ to touch Nicole. Nope. No way. And Waverly wasn’t even going to try and tell herself that this was about the boy man. She _knew_ this was about the beautiful girl he was touching. The girl she wanted to touch. There was something about Nicole that made Waverly’s heart flutter and she liked it. Forcing her way in between the two, Waverly smiled at Nicole and yelled at Champ.

“Champ! What are you doing?” Poor Champ, surprised by the sudden appearance of the brunette, stumbled backwards and immediately lost all ability to speak, not that he had much ability to begin with, but still. Gathering himself, as much as a chump can gather himself, he replied with a “Sup, babe?” _Sup babe_? Waverly shook her head and continued to look up at Nicole. Geez, she’s tall...just the right height to hug. Waverly shook her head again…and tried to concentrate on her main purpose in finding the huggable girl...ask for her number. “Nicole, you didn’t give me your number.” 

“Why do you need Haughty’s number?” Champ asked.

Sighing, Waverly simply replied with “study group” and a silent _why are you still here_? Turning toward Champ and pushing him further away from the redhead, Waverly asked, “Do you know Nicole? Why are you calling her Haughty?”

\-----------

_** Nicole  ** _

“ _Sup babe_?” Surely not. There is no way that the beautiful, mesmerizing Waverly dates Champ the Chump. Then again, what does Nicole know about the girl. While Waverly may have the face of an angel, she could have the personality of a demon. Nicole was intimately familiar with demons. She had lived with them for most of her life. Shaking her head, there was no way that Waverly was a demon. Waverly was far too heavenly to be from hell. 

Nicole may have been staring at Waverly...hard...when she heard the name “Haughty". She was used to people having fun with her last name and she had been called this version of her name since her growth spurt in the 10th grade. At hearing “Haughty” in Champ’s whiny voice, Nicole woke up from her Waverly induced haze and answered. “Champ interned at my parents’ law firm this summer.” She tried hard not to roll her eyes again. “Anyway, I can put my number in your phone if you want it.” As soon as Nicole held out her hand, Waverly smiled and handed over her phone. Once she was finished entering her number, Nicole returned the phone to Waverly and when she did, she couldn’t help but rub the back of Waverly’s hand with her thumb. “Call me when you want to study.” Giving Waverly a wink, she turned and left before she could make an even bigger foul out of herself. _Oh boy. Nicole was in big trouble._

\-----------

_** Waverly ** _

Nicole Haught 🔥

555-555-4688

Nicole’s last name is Haught. Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The butt copying story may be a true story.


	3. In re

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly makes a decision. Nicole and Waverly go on a date? And maybe there are places better than home.

**_ Nicole _ **

555-555-9283 It’s Waverly. Hi 👋

555-555-9283: Can’t wait to study you!

555-555-9283: WITH YOU!!

Nicole quickly added Waverly ‘Whatever Your Last Name Is’ to her contacts and fired off a one-word reply. 

**_ Waverly _ **

Nicole Haught 🔥: Same

Same? Same what? Same she can’t wait to study me or same can’t wait to study with me?! Ugh! 

“So, babe, want to make me some dinner and then I’ll make you scream later?” 

Looking up from her phone to Champ’s painfully wide smile, Waverly felt something fall into place. It was like the feeling you get when you put the final piece in a 1000-piece puzzle. Completion. Every single time he cheated, every single time he made her feel less than she was, every single time he told her to turn her brain off and just be pretty, every single time she wished she was with someone else flashed before her mind. Champ may have been the best that Purgatory had to offer, but she wasn’t in Purgatory anymore. 

This must be how Dorothy felt. 

“No. No, I don’t want to cook dinner for you. No, I don’t want to pretend to be enjoying sex anymore. We are done Champ! Yep, we are done!”

And with a little smile and wave, Waverly, left the comfort of Kansas and headed toward Oz. 

Pulling out her phone again, Waverly did something she never thought she’d do. She trusted in fate. “Hey. It’s Waverly. Want to grab some dinner?” 

**_ Nicole _ **

As soon as Nicole’s phone lit up with Waverly’s call, she debated. For like two seconds. Then she answered because who doesn’t answer when destiny is calling you. 

“Sure. Dinner sounds good. But first you have to tell me your last name.”

I mean, she should get to know her study partner, Waverly Earp, right? Right. 

What was she thinking? Nicole had only asked herself that question about a million times. She asked when she picked out her nicest flannel shirt. The black and red one that everyone said looked good on her. She asked when she pulled on her tightest jeans. She even asked when she drove to the restaurant Waverly had suggested. 

As soon as she saw Waverly, she stopped asking. 

Waverly looked amazing. Who knew a fuzzy sweater could make someone look cuddly and sexy all at the same time? Now, the red heels she was wearing were all sexy. “You look beautiful.” Blinking in surprise, Nicole tried to force those words back into her mouth. It was kind of like shoving the clown back in the jack in the box, but it was too late. The clown was free and laughing at her. 

Waverly just smiled. “Thank you. You do too. Shall we?” 

With the nice tablecloth and candlelight, you could say the little Italian restaurant was romantic. So much so, Nicole had to remind herself 3 times that this wasn’t a date. She was here to get to know her study partner. Yep, that was all...even if the candlelight reflected so beautifully in Waverly’s eyes. It reminded Nicole of how the moon dances along the oceans waves as they crash onto the shoreline.

_Huh. Probably not something you should think about your study partner_. 

Yep. Just here to get to know study partner. 

“So, Earp, tell me about yourself.”

And Waverly did. She talked about her love of history and languages. She talked about the challenges of working and taking online classes because even though she had a full ride to college, her family needed her at home and so she had stayed. She talked about the excitement of leaving her hometown for the first time to come here for law school. 

Nicole thought Harvard probably felt a little like Oz. She hoped that Waverly would never want to click her red heels together and hope to return home. 

“So, I broke up with Champ today.” Waverly continued without even a pause. 

Nicole choked on the air. 

_That wasn’t embarrassing at all._

Reigning in her coughing fit, the redhead was able to say one word. “Why?”

“Why?” Waverly repeated. “You’ve met him, right?”

The coughing turned into laughing as Nicole nodded. “You seem ok, but if you need to talk about it, I’m happy to listen.”

**_ Waverly  _ **

Nicole was listening to her. She wasn’t flirting with waitress. She wasn’t playing on her phone. She was hearing the words coming out of her mouth. 

And Nicole didn’t seem bored. She even asked questions. 

It was kind of an amazing experience. So, Waverly just kept talking.

“History has always been interesting to me. At first, it was because I thought I was an Earp. One of Wyatt Earp’s descendants, but even after I found out I wasn’t, the subject still fascinated me. The pyramids, the Great Wall, the Moai Statues. Just think about the people that brought all those things to life.” 

**_ Nicole _ **

Waverly shook her head a little. To Nicole, it looked a little like the girl across the table was clearing her thoughts or maybe like she was psyching herself up to jump off a cliff. _Jump off a cliff?_ Who jumps off a cliff? I mean, maybe if you could fly and maybe Waverly could fly. She did look like an angel after all. Placing her elbows on the table, Nicole leaned forward willing the angel to spread her wings and take flight. 

And Waverly did. “I really hope that I get to see all those things one day. I’ve been afraid to do what I wanted to do all my life. I just wanted to make everyone around me happy. I stayed home. I stayed with Champ. I stayed the belittled younger sister. I stayed the good niece. It wasn’t until I received my law school acceptance letter and my DNA results, that I decide my life didn’t have to be a curse. So, let me rephrase my first statement. I am going to fly, and I am going to see all the places that I have dreamed of seeing.”

Nicole was so captivated by the obvious enthusiasm of the beautiful brunette; she almost missed the I’m not an Earp and DNA comments. But the jack in the box sprung free again and before she could stop herself, she asked “what do you mean you’re not an Earp?”

Flinching just a little, Waverly asked if she really wanted to hear that story and Nicole did. She wanted to know every piece of information there was to know about the girl. She wanted Waverly to open herself up like a book and read every chapter of herself to Nicole and so she smiled her dimpled smile and asked the author to start reading her the first chapter. 

“The man I thought was my father was a mean drunk.” And that was the first sentence of the first chapter of the story of life of Waverly Earp. “My mother left all of us when I was four years old. I haven’t seen her since, but I’ve heard stories that joined a band and does Stevie Nicks covers.”

“Did you say you were a belittled little sister?” Nicole asked trying to encourage the storyteller. 

“Yep. Willa is the oldest and then there is Wynonna.” She sighed a little but continued to read her tale. “Willa was always mean to me. I didn’t know why until recently. She knew that our mother had an affair with my biological father, and she blamed me for mom leaving. Willa and Wynonna were thick as thieves, but Wynonna always loved me.” 

“Do you have siblings?” Waverly asked. Shaking her head, no, the redhead motion for Waverly to continue. 

“Geez. Ok, but you have to tell me about yourself on our next date.” Waverly said with mischief in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. 

Nicole choked on air again. 

**_ Waverly _ **

Waverly laughed and started once more. “When Willa was 16 and Wynonna was 15, they were in a terrible wreck. Wynonna was driving and she wasn’t supposed to be. Willa was trapped in the car and eventually lost her right leg. They were both drunk. Wynonna was never the same and Willa never forgave either of us.”

“Daddy continued to drink, and Willa continued to hate me. Willa left a couple years ago, and we rarely hear anything from her. Honestly, it was a blessing when she left. For me and Wynonna.” Taking a deep breath and feeling like her soul was laid on the table with their empty dishes and drained wines glasses, Wavery asked Nicole she could save the rest of the story for another day. Waverly was sure Nicole had the picture-perfect family. Rich and beautiful. She just hoped that she hadn’t scared off Nicole with her sad life story. “If that’s ok with you?

Smiling, Nicole replied with three magical words. “It’s a date.” 

Later when she was laying her bed, alone, Waverly thought about the redhead. She thought about how she felt when Nicole had told her she looked beautiful. 

She thought about the many times Champ had said she looked hot or sexy. 

She thought about all the times some random guy had talked about how amazing her body looked in the cropped shirt and short shorts she wore while working at her family’s bar. 

But mostly, she thought about how Nicole had really listened to her and how she felt seen for the first time in her life.

Maybe there is someplace better than home. 


	4. Ex parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little studying. A little jealousy. And Nicole tells Waverly her story.

**_ Nicole  _ **

Nicole just wanted to go home. Sliding down in her seat in hopes of not being seen, she groaned a little when Professor Diaz began his lecture with John Locke, Two Treatises of Government. Do people really care about matters from the 1600s? Looking over at the woman next to her, she could only assume that some people do, as Waverly was furiously typing notes on the subject. 

Furiously. Definitely furiously typing. 

Sighing and still focusing on the girl to her right, Nicole couldn’t help but think how cute Waverly looked. The cute little crinkle between her eyes as she focused. The cute little frown on her lips. The cute little kick to Nicole’s foot. Ok, that wasn’t so cute. 

Obviously being caught staring, Nicole decided she better shift her focus elsewhere. It wasn’t that the redhead didn’t want to pay attention. She just found Property Law extremely boring and considering it was one her family’s most lucrative practice area, that was a problem. She knew she had to do well in the class. 

Heck, she knew she had to do well in all her classes. Her parents had told her numerous times they expected her to have Best Paper in all her classes. Sure, she was smart, but this isn’t really where she wanted to be and while it might not be what she wanted, it was most definitely what was required of her. Nicole sighed again. Her parents were going to kill her. She needed to focus. 

But before she started typing the 900th Blackacre example, she stole one more glance at the beautiful girl beside her. 

**_ Waverly  _ **

Nicole was staring at her. Sure, Waverly probably shouldn’t have kicked the poor girl. The mere fact the ginger goddess was looking at her made her feel like sunshine was bursting from her chest, but this was great stuff and Nicole needed to be listening. Waverly didn’t really care about the property part, but the history of it all was fascinating. Maybe law school was exactly where she needed to be after all. 

In fact, Waverly was almost sad when the class ended, but then again, that just meant it was time for her study date with Nicole. Yep, date. And the determined brunette had every intention of continuing the use of the word _date_ since she had every intention of dating her study partner. The same study partner who was currently huffing a little as she packed up her things. That pout was too cute, Waverly thought as she turned and touched the pouter’s arm. 

“Ready to go study?” Waverly asked with too much excitement and far too loud as it gained the attention of some of their follow classmates. 

“You guys are going to study now? Do you need a couple of more people in your study group? Robin and I are still looking for two more intelligent people.” The strikingly beautiful women asked as she pointed to the guy beside her. “I’m Kate and this tall drink of water is Robin.” 

Nicole, standing there with this big goofy grin, reached out to shake hands with Kate while introducing herself. “Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. We get it. You’re a Haughty Haught. Clearing her throat and pushing Nicole out of the vixen’s grasp, she replaced Nicole’s hand with her own. “Waverly Earp. Nice to meet you.” 

“Haught as in Haught Law? As in one of the biggest law firms in the country?” Kate inquired. Looking at Waverly for just a moment before answering with a small nod and a simply said “ya”. While Waverly didn’t know what to make of Nicole’s reserved response, she knew that she did not like the fact that this Kate person acted far too interested in _her_ Nicole. She was going to have to rectify that immediately. 

Apparently, immediately was going to be much later as Kate grabbed Nicole by the arm and proclaimed, “we are definitely going to be in YOUR student group.” 

Waverly stood there, with her mouth open, just enough to catch flies, until the guy next to her cleared his throat and said “Sorry about Kate. I’ve learned that her life slogan is that if she sees something she wants, she goes after it.” Upon hearing this dreadful news from the boy Robin, Waverly snapped her mouth shut and began purposeful strides to reclaim what she knows in her heart is hers. 

While Waverly’s heart was screaming mine, her brain was reminding her that she barely knew Nicole. She barely knew the beautiful woman that hung on her every word during their dinner date. She barely knew the women that made her feel as if every nerve ending in her body was on fire with the briefest touch. 

And while she barely knew Nicole, the mere fact that Kate had wrapped her hand around the redhead’s arm, made Waverly’s heart feel as if it had stopped beating. It felt as if Kate’s fingers were squeezing all the blood from the barely pieced together organ draining it dry like a vampire. 

Waverly silently laughed at herself. That was pretty dramatic. Vampire. Geez. 

She had never been jealous when Champ had cheated on her. Not one single time and there had been a lot of times. And she may have pulled Samantha “Perky Tits” Baker’s hair out when she caught the two of them in the gym bathroom, but it wasn’t because she was jealous. The tiny fireball had been mad. Mad because she thought Samantha was her friend and not a boyfriend banging hussy.

Gritting her teeth, Waverly resolved not to be so pathetic. She hadn’t been this idiotic since she ate geoduck. 

Waverly was so lost to herself that she almost missed the glorious creature in front of her turn and look at her with a quizzical smile and then doing what the broken girl had been waiting for all her life. Nicole reached back her hand and chose Waverly. 

**_ Nicole _ **

Nicole couldn’t help but smile when the tiny brunette grasped her out reached hand. She was, however, a little surprised when the powerhouse came to a complete stop and by default causing Nicole to stop and therefore causing her arm to dislodge from Kate’s grasp. 

Waverly just smiled a wicked little smile and proceeded to pull Nicole into the room the pair had reserved earlier for their study session. Tiny Might then shoved the clueless redhead to the far end of the table and claimed the seat beside her with a triumphant smile. 

**_ Waverly _ **

Nicole looked at her with a puppy dog head tilt to which Waverly shrugged, but was totally thinking there was no way in hell she was going to let Kate sit in this chair. 

Enter the adversary. Bum-bum-bum. Kate, taking the seat across from Nicole, smiled at Waverly with a challenge. Waverly looked straight into the demon’s eyes and nodded her head. Challenge accepted. 

Meanwhile, Robin cleared his throat and announced that the study group should probably you know…study. “Shall we start with Torts?” He asked. And they did. For hours. Until their eyes were tired, and their stomachs were empty and telephone numbers exchanged and promises of future study sessions made. Waverly made a mental note to delete Kate’s number from Nicole’s phone (j/k) and introduce Robin to her friend Jeremy. 

“Hungry?” Nicole asked when they were finally alone. And Waverly was. Hungry for every moment, every smile, every touch, everything that Nicole was willing to offer. “Yes, but you owe me your life story.” And for the second time that day, Nicole reached out her hand to Waverly and she took it like it was a promise. 

**_ Nicole  _ **

“Ok. So, you know my family has a law firm. Actually, several law offices across the country and a couple overseas. My parents are attorneys, and my grandparents were attorneys.” Nicole began her tale as soon as the two were seated in the quaint restaurant. Nicole had chosen the little cafe because she had learned from their first outing that Waverly was vegan, and Nicole wanted to make sure the women across the table could have whatever you wanted. “Going to law school was always expected of me, but really became a requirement after I turned 16.”

“What would you be doing if you weren’t in law school?” Waverly asked. 

“I wanted to be a good cop or a fire fighter. I just want to help people.” She answered with a sad smile. “But really it doesn’t matter now. My brother, Nathan, was the chosen one. He should be here, but he can’t, so I have to do it.” It sounded as if Nicole was convincing herself more than conversing with Waverly. 

Waverly reached her hand across the table and covered the ones that there were currently shredding a paper napkin. “Why didn’t Nathan go to law school?” 

Nicole pulled her hands from Waverly’s grip and ran her through hair and took a deep breath before continuing. “Nathan OD’d when he was 21. He hated being a Haught. He thought our parents were pretentious pricks.” Shaking her head and laughing. “All he wanted to do was teach. He loved kids and coaching, but my parents just kept pushing him. Nathan, you’re a Haught. Haughts don’t teach, they succeed. Whatever the hell that means. If it wasn’t for teacher, no one would know how to do anything.” Shrugging, Nicole looked down at her shredded napkin. 

“Oh Nicole, I’m so ...” But Nicole didn’t want Waverly’s pity so held up her hand to stop the rest of that sentence. 

“When they found him, he had been working on his law school application. You know the ‘why do you want to attend law school’ question we all had to answer?” Waverly nodded and thought about her own answer. “Well, Nathan had written ‘Because my parents are making me.” 

“My parents were so mad. How could a Haught OD? Why wouldn’t a Haught want to go to law school? I was sixteen. I just wanted to miss my brother, but I knew his recklessness had changed my course forever. My parents immediately started telling me that I had to make it right. I had to clear the family name. I was now the chosen Haught.” 

Looking up from her murdered napkins and into the eyes of the only person with whom she had shared her pre resurrected self, Nicole finally acknowledged what she had felt since the beginning. “I guess we’re kind of two peas in a pod, huh.” 

And Waverly agreed. Or maybe it was like peas and carrots, but whatever it was, in that moment, they were both sure they were meant to be someone to each other. 

On the ride back to retrieve her car, Waverly started laughing. Hard. “What’s so funny?” With tears streaming down her face, Waverly looked over at Nicole said. “My sister is going to make so have fun of your last name.” And with that, Nicole laughed more than she had in years and she felt that maybe life really isn’t so much about where you come from, but about who you want to be with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point in the story, I will probably start posting one chapter a week. Unless I get tipsy and can't help myself.


	5. ad idem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly try to find some alone time, but interruptions happen.

Waverly loved to hear Nicole’s laugh. It was balm to her soul or something romantic like that. In fact, her favorite redhead had laughed a lot over the last few weeks and was currently laughing at something Kate was telling her. 

Kate. Waverly thought she had solved that problem. Being a full-time law school student, her work hours were limited with her studies and you know...the school not really allowing it. Luckily, she had found a little bar that needed someone to fill in a few hours every week allowing her to make a little under the table cash. She had also met a handsome cowboy named John Henry Holliday. Everyone called him Doc, to which he would reply when asked “yes, that Doc Holliday.” He was a funny guy.

She was smiling at the memory when Nicole leaned over and whispered “Whatcha smiling at beautiful.” Causing her to go full on moon eyed smile and rosy cheeked. “Just thinking about Doc. Hey Kate, have talked to him lately?” Upon meeting Doc, she knew what she needed to do. Introduce him to Kate. So, she did, during one of the many times the trio of Nicole, Kate and Robin had visited her at the bar.

“He’s out is town for a few days, so I’m bored.” Kate answered while reaching out to grab Nicole’s arm. “Let’s go do something fun tonight. We need a break!” And Waverly agreed. They all needed a break, but she wanted the break to only include her and Nicole, not Kate. Kate, whose hand would be on fire right now, if Waverly’s superpower were laser beam, but alas it was not, causing her to frown a little. 

Desperately wanting to move this awfully too platonic relationship with Nicole to the next level, she needed Robin and Kate to disappear for the evening. She had become fond of Robin and even Kate, but couldn’t they be eaten by a tree or something for a little while? Not like a murder tree, but maybe trapped in a garden for say a day?

Turning to look at the girl beside her and maybe just maybe glaring at her a little bit, which might have caused Nicole to go wide eyed, look down at her arm, snatch it back to her side of the table and declare with far too much conviction, “I’m tired. I’m just going to stay home and crash tonight!” All of which earned a nod of approval from Waverly. “Yep. Me too. Totally staying home tonight.” 

With a wry smile and a side eye toward Waverly, clearing signaling that she has not given up the fight for Nicole’s affections just yet, but apparently conceding this battle Kate said. “Alright Robin, it’s you and me then. Let’s go!” Packing up his things, Robin gave Waverly a wink and nod. A little silent you can do it. “Ok. But I’m bringing Jeremy. Last time everyone you rejected asked for my number and it was weird. I couldn’t figure out if they were asking me out or trying to be my friend to get to you.” 

“It was the latter Robin, definitely the latter.” And with that, Kate ran out of the room with Robin hot on her trail. You could hear their laughter all the way down the hall. 

Finally. Waverly couldn’t help but smile as she turned toward Nicole. “Want to grab some take out and hang out at your place?” She had been to Nicole’s apartment several times, but generally as a group and while they could go to her apartment, Eliza, her roommate was probably there studying which prevent her from accomplishing her goal. Whereas Nicole lived by herself and had a nice big couch which was begging for someone to make out on. 

Couches have feelings too. 

Giving her signature head tilt, Nicole replied with a smile and nod. “That actually sounds amazing. I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something, but that’s hard to do with the dynamic duo around.”

Waverly’s stomach dropped a little. Immediately thinking the worse because she was Earpish after all. “That sounds serious. Everything ok?”

Rubbing the back of her head, Nicole just nodded yes. “Let’s get out of here. How does Chinese sound? I picked up your favorite peanut butter and I got that crappy whisky you like.” Waverly gave her a little shove toward the door. “I’ll have you know my tastes in all things is superior!” All of which caused the redhead to laugh. “I guess we’ll see about that.”

Geez, why was Nicole so nervous? Waverly couldn’t help but worry that she was the cause of the furrowed brow currently featured on Nicole’s beautiful face. But she had a plan and she was still determined to tell the breathtaking girl beside her how she felt, even if her plan had not included this version of the girl. “Ok. Let’s go. I’m starving.”

\---

Nicole was nervous. Why was she so nervous? Oh yeah. Waverly was the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She was smart. She was funny. And Nicole wanted her more than anyone she had ever met in her entire life. And she didn’t mean just physically. She wanted Waverly in every sense of the word, and she planned on telling the brunette exactly how she felt tonight. 

Geez. She was nervous. 

\---

Deciding to divide and conquer, Waverly picked up their food, while Nicole headed to her apartment to clean up a little. Waverly thought it was extremely cute how Nicole had insisted on wanting her place to be perfect for the visit. 

Interesting. 

Finding a parking spot beside the redhead’s embarrassingly flashy Velocity Blue 2020 Mustang GT, Waverly whipped her red Wrangler jeep probably a little closer than the owner of said car would have liked. But, oh well. One should not like a car as much as that girl like that Mustang. Jolene, the car (insert eye roll), would need to learn share her parking space and owner, if Waverly’s plan were a success tonight. 

After opening the door, Nicole grabbed the food from Waverly’s hands and headed toward the little kitchen. “Give me just a second. Ok?” Perplexed by the request, but agreeing with an “ok”, Waverly moved toward the couch. She spotted what she had been dying to steal since the first day she saw Nicole wearing the grey NYU hoodie and without the ability to deny herself any longer, she slipped the hoodie over her head. It looked better on her anyway, she reasoned. And then she breathed in the vanilla scent lingering on the garment that was undeniably Nicole. Yep. She was definitely keeping this and hopefully the former owner of it too. Waverly smiled at the thought. 

\---

Nicole stumbled a little at the sight of Waverly in her clothes. She had dreams like this moment. Heck, she had dreamed of little else since their first dinner “date”. Most dreams consisted of Waverly wearing one of her vintage band t-shirts and nothing more, but this worked too. 

Clearing her throat and trying to clear her head, she announced “dinner is served”. She hoped beyond hope that she had been reading Waverly right and that what was around the corner wasn’t a terrible mistake. 

\---

This must be a mistake. That was Waverly’s first thought as she walked into the kitchen. No one had ever gone to this much trouble for her. All her previous romantic moments had come from her own imagination and work. And what Nicole had done was far beyond her own imagination. 

The kitchen was softly lit with candles and fairy lights. Red and white rose peddles were sprinkled around the room covering all the surfaces like a warm blanket. It was the most exquisite painting Waverly had ever seen. And in that moment of artistry, she felt her heart burst open and scatter, joining with each rose peddle to create a beautiful mosaic, completing the masterpiece that was before her and joining her forever with the artist that created it. “Nicole” she breathed out like prayer and a promise.

“Waverly.” Nicole vowed with the same conviction. 

“Born to be wild” blasted through the museum immediately causing Waverly’s head to drop. And while there were a lot of telephone calls she could ignore; she couldn’t ignore this one. Even in this most hallowed moment. 

Holding up her finger pleading for the redhead to hold that thought, Waverly turned and walked back into the living room in search of her cell phone. “What’s wrong Wynonna?” she asked without any pleasantries. 

“Geez, Baby girl. Why do you think something is wrong?” Waverly sank down onto the couch. Elbow on knee. Head in hand as her sister continued. “And by the way, your roommate is hot and has amazing taste in underwear. I hope you’re hitting that.” Mumbling, “actually I’m trying to hit another kind of Haught” and then it clicked what her sister had just said. Shooting up from the couch and practically yelling, “what do you mean my roommate is hot?” Waverly looked up to see Nicole leaning against the doorframe looking hella sexy in black jeans and a black and blue flannel. She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows and shot the brunette an amused smile. Waverly may have swooned. She continued to stare at the redhead with what she hoped conveyed her every hope and desire. 

“Rosita and I came to break you out of study hall hell.” And for the second time in as many minutes, Wynonna broke the magical spell swirling around in Waverly’s lust filled mind. “Wait. Nonna, where are you?” And with that question, the artist she has been mesmerized by turned and moved back toward the museum to store away her masterpiece. Waverly could only hope that it was only an intermission and not the show going dark. 

“Get your ass here. We’re taking you out to drink.” Normally, Waverly would have been ecstatic that her sister had made the effort to come and spend time with her, but not tonight. Tonight, was not a normal night. Tonight, was perhaps the beginning of her forever, but forever would have to be paused for the evening. Surrendering, Waverly asked her wayward sister not to touch anything for 15 minutes and then she went in search of the only person she genuinely wanted to be with in this moment and maybe even always. 

\---

Sure, she was disappointed, but as soon as Nicole understood Wynonna was in town, she returned to the kitchen to clean up the mess she has made. Nicole knew from their numerous late-night conversations that Wynonna was Waverly’s person and who the beautiful girl wanted to be around the most. 

She had planned on asking Waverly to go on a real date with her. And while she knew the romantic gesture was a little overboard, she wanted to show Waverly that she was worth far more than wings and beer and sloppy kisses in the back of her jeep. Shaking her head at the memory of Waverly describing her last date with Champ, Nicole leaned over to blow out the candles and thereby putting a temporary pause on the wooing of Waverly Earp. 

\---

Waverly may have felt a little woozy as she watched Nicole lean forward, purse her lips and blow out the flame of the last candle. Who was she kidding? She saw the whole scene in slow motion and desperately wanted those lips on hers lips immediately. So much so, she couldn’t believe the words she was about to say. 

“Nicole, this is without a doubt the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me and I am so so sorry, but I have to go before Wynonna does something at the apartment and makes me homeless. Laughing, Nicole reached out her hand to Waverly, who latched on and pulled the taller girl toward her. “Before you go, can you answer one question for me?” Lacing their fingers together, Waverly looked into those soulful eyes and knew, without a doubt, she would answer a million questions if it meant she could be this close to the other girl. 

Waverly couldn’t seem to form words, so she nodded her agreement and continued to enjoy the warmth that she felt being so near Nicole. Using her free hand, the heat source pointed between them. “Waves, we’re on the same page, right?” And intending to show Nicole that they were indeed on the same page, the same sentence and maybe even the same word, Waverly moved her free hand behind Nicole’s neck, stood on her tip toes and started pulling those beautiful lips towards her own....

“Born to be wild” once again started blasting from her phone. Dropping her head to Nicole’s chest, Waverly huffed “I’m so changing her ring tone.” And in one breathe, Waverly answered, “yes we’re on the same page, please come with me and _what Nonna_ , it hasn’t been 15 minutes yet?” With her head still laying against Nicole’s chest, she could feel more that hear the chuckle that her dramatic moment had caused. 

“Baby girl, I haven’t had a drink in years. Plus, your roomie put on clothes and Rosie and I need some eye candy. Please tell me you’re on your way.” Looking up for confirmation from Nicole that she would join her in this madness, Waverly informed her sister that they’d be there soon. “We? We who?” Waverly heard Wynonna ask as she ended the call. 

Removing herself from Nicole and grabbing her things, she couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. “Alright, let’s get this shit show on the road. You better prepare yourself for the puns.” Nicole laughed and shook out her arms like she was readying for a fight. “I’m ready. She can’t be that scary, right? It’s not like she a crazy chick with a gun or something. Right? Hey Waves! Right?! Oh crap. She is. Hey, are you wearing my hoodie? That might not look so good. You parked really close to my baby.” Nicole rambled as she finally caught up to the brunette. 

“Your hoodie? This is mine now. Sorry not sorry. And yes, she is that crazy, but it’s ok baby.” She patted Nicole’s chest as she walked by, sliding into the car as Nicole held the door open for her. “I’ll take good care of _your baby_ if she kills you.” 

While Nicole ran around the car to join her, Waverly may have said a silent prayer that Wynonna would think she’d finally picked a good one. Because Waverly knew without a doubt that she had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans. I am going out of town for a little while, so I actually will be posting more frequently.


	6. Inter vivos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's dancing. There's drama. There's kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way through this chapter, my editor came online to yell at me. She loved me again by the end.

“Hey Haught Potato!” Groaning, Nicole turned to look at Wynonna for what she considered the last time. “Yes, Wynonna?” Since arriving at the club an hour ago, Nicole had heard every single pun possible and been given the stink eye more times than she could count. If it weren’t for the death grip Waverly currently had on her hand, Nicole would have made a run for it already. 

Feeling someone touch her freed arm, Nicole turned away from the inquisition she knew was coming and turned toward her saver. “Nic, wanna dance?” Looking from the hand up to her friend’s face, she found Kate’s sympathetic gaze. Nicole nodded. “Oh god. Yes. Please.” Freeing herself from Waverly’s vice grip, Nicole practically ran to the dance floor. 

As soon as Nicole was introduced to Wynonna, she knew it wasn’t going to be a fun night for her. During the short drive to Waverly’s apartment, Wynonna had found the whisky stash and had proceeded to partake in abundance. The first question out of her mouth was who the hell are you followed by a solid what the hell are you doing with my sister. Waverly shrunk and Nicole immediately shot a text to Kate, Robin, and Jeremy for backup. Thankfully, they had arrived just in time. 

Pulling Nicole close so she could whisper in her ear, Kate asked. “What was that all about?” Nicole shrugged. “Her sister obviously doesn’t like me.” Nicole had confessed her feelings for Waverly weeks ago and while Kate loved to get Tiny Might all riled up by flirting with the redhead, this didn’t seem like to time to tease her friend. Kate gave the girl across the room a reassuring smile and then pushed Nicole out of her personal space. As with all good deeds, Kate immediately regretted that decision as a real challenger stepped up to cut in. 

“Mind if I cut in?” Before Kate could say yes, Nicole’s dancing came to a grinding halt. She stood for a brief moment with her mouth slightly agape before she pulled herself together. “Shae. What are you doing here?” With no further comment, the women stepped between the two friends, wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and as if on autopilot and maybe a little in shock, Nicole brought her hands to the offender’s waist.

Of course, Kate knew who Shae was. One night, after a late-night study session, the 4 friends got drunk on cheap wine and confessed the juicy details of their last love affairs. Shae’s appearance in this pivotal moment simply would not do. Kate blinked. She looked up at the dazed Nicole, turned on her heels and headed straight toward Waverly.

\---

What in the hell was Kate doing, Waverly couldn’t help but think? It was all fun and games watching her flirt with Nicole during their study sessions, but this simply would not do. Ok, it wasn’t fun and games for Waverly, but still this was beyond their normal rapport. She almost left her seat to put her friend in her place, which at the moment was under Waverly’s stylist boot, but then, she saw Kate’s soft smile and she knew she had nothing to be afraid of. 

So, instead, she tackled the real issue that was in front of her. “What is your problem with Nicole?” Taking aback by the ferocity of Waverly statement, Wynonna pointed to the dance floor. “She’s literally dancing with someone else at this very moment!” Not letting her jealousy get the best of her, she spoke with more conviction than she felt. “Kate is our friend. She’s was just helping Nicole escape you!” Pointing at the dance floor, once more with feeling, Wynonna replied. “I’m not talking about Kate. I’m talking about her!” 

And with that, Waverly snapped her head up and glared at the dance floor. Could she not catch a break?! I mean, does Nicole have “jump me” written on her forehead so that every hussy in a five-mile radius can read it? Pushing back from the table with a huff, Waverly had every intention of tackling Nicole to the ground, scrubbing the “jump me” from her forehead and if necessary, peeing on her...whatever she needed to do to make sure every minx in this bar knew that the redheaded temptress belonged to her. 

Before she could take her first blazing step toward the dance floor, Wynonna was there blocking her way. “Waverly, where are you going? Let’s wait and see what happens. Just because she’s dancing with someone else, doesn’t mean she’s like Champ. My money is on the fire crotch.” Stopping to laugh at her own joke, but getting nothing but raised eyebrows from her sister, she continued. “Nicole’s probably being nice to some rando girl that asked her to dance. Just take a deep breath and see what happens. Ok?”

Waverly wanted to protest. Boy did she want to protest but hearing any kind of comparison to Champ while simultaneously watching Nicole dance with yet another beautiful woman, struck a chord with Waverly. It was an off-key chord and kind of painful to hear, but still played beautifully by her overprotective sister. Looking once more toward the dance floor and maybe her eyes were deceiving her heart, but it truly did seem as if Nicole was trying to escape the clutches of the gorgeous vixen. So, Waverly stepped around her sister to go save the girl. It was the least she could do. 

As she stepped around Wynonna, she walked into Kate. “That’s Shae.” And as soon as those two words exited Kate’s perfectly shaped mouth, Waverly lost all her fight. Her brain tried to reason, it was only two words, but there was a contraction there too and she didn’t even mean the word “that’s”, she meant the one she was currently feeling in her heart. So, she did what her family did best, she turned around and ran. 

\---

Nicole watched the scene between Waverly, Wynonna and Kate play out and she knew the exact moment everything went wrong. She also knew Waverly was on the run. Nicole didn’t necessarily blame Kate for spilling the beans on who she was currently holding in her arms, but she needed tell Waverly why, which would be impossible if she didn’t evacuate the dance floor soon. 

No, Nicole didn’t want to dance with Shae, but she did want to know why her ex was back in town. Shae was still her friend and for her to be back in town meant that something was amiss. However, Shae was her past and her future was currently running out the door, so Nicole excused herself with promises of calling and went in search of the runaway brunette. 

Before she could take her first blazing step toward the door, Wynonna was there blocking her way. “Wynonna, get out of my way.” Instead of moving, Wynonna gave her a shove and growled through gritted teeth. “Why don’t you go hit on some other woman and leave my sister the hell alone. You cheating piece of...” And that was the last straw. Nicole was done with the crazy girl shit show. “You don’t know me, and you don’t know how I feel about your sister. I would never intentionally hurt her, and I would never cheat on her. You have two options. Either get out of my way or I will make you get out of my way.” 

Wynonna stood a little taller, puffed out her chest a little more and then she said words that Nicole was sure she misunderstood. “Thank god! You do have some balls. I don’t think my brain could come up with another Haught to trot name for you. Alright, Haughty with a Body, now that I know you’ll fight for my sister, go get the girl, but be prepared to duck. She can be a little feisty when she’s mad.” Then, Wynonna turned and walked back to their table. She slammed down the shot waiting for her, gave Rosita a high five and then they both started laughing. Oh yeah. Rosita was here.

Blinking about a million times, Nicole tried to wrap her mind around what had just happened. Wynonna had been playing her the whole time? “Haught Pocket! Why are you still standing there?” Wynonna’s voice finally cutting through the fog, Nicole looked back at the older brunette and for a brief moment wondered if it was worth it, but then she remembered how she felt whenever she was around Waverly and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that the girl was worth all of Wynonna’s teasing and torture and she started running to the door. 

Nicole saw Waverly as soon as she made her way outside. She looked so small leaning against the wall with her head hanging down. It broke Nicole’s heart a little. Not wanting to startle her, Nicole whispered. “Waves?”

\---

“Don’t you Waves me! You’re in so much trouble!” Nicole took two steps back. “You just did this grand gesture at your apartment and got my heart all squishy and now an hour later, you’re dancing with your ex!” She stopped. Took a deep breath. She could see the concern written all over Nicole’s face and Waverly knew she needed to tell Nicole why she was freaked out and maybe she should be embarrassed about her behavior, but damn, she wanted Nicole and she wanted Nicole to want her too. And so, she started the next chapter in the book that was Waverly Earp. 

Taking a deep breathe, Waverly steadied herself before she began. “Champ cheated on me. All the time. He made me feel worthless. He told me that I couldn’t find anyone better. He would tell me that he was rich and hot and that I should just be happy that he was into me. He told me nobody wanted to date an Earp. He treated me like crap and I just took because I thought I couldn’t do better.” 

And with each embarrassing confession, Waverly was getting angry. Angry at herself for letting some two-bit, wannabe cowboy, who couldn’t spell jurisprudence, much less know what it means, make her feel like shit. And angry at Nicole because Waverly thought she was different. She just knew Nicole was meant for her and only her. 

“And then you came along, with your pretty hair and your dimples and you looked at me like maybe I was worth something.” Nicole tried to pull Waverly, but the girl wasn’t having it. “No. You can’t make me feel all these things and then let someone else hang all over you. Got it?” 

Waverly took two steps forward and poked Nicole in the shoulder as she said each of the next words. “What (poke) were poke) you (poke) thinking?!” 

\---

Nicole was thinking that Waverly Earp was way scarier than Wynonna. Yep. That’s what she was thinking in the poking moment. Scary and magical and breathtaking. Grabbing Waverly’s hand, she pulled the girl close to her own body, resting her forehead on Waverly’s, she spoke the truest words of her life. “I think that you are exceptional. I think you are the smartest, most beautiful women that I have ever seen in my entire life. Oh Waverly, can’t you tell that you are all that I want? I don’t care about any other girl that flirts with me. I only danced with Shae because she’s my friend and she’s here when she should be at school. She’s my past, but you, Waverly Earp, are my present and I hope my future.”

Letting out a little teary chuckle, Waverly placed her hands on each side of Nicole’s face and gently tilted her head back. “God. You’re so dramatic, but don’t let me ever see you grinding on another girl again. Got it?!” All moon eyed and magnificent, Waverly leaned forward anticipating Nicole’s response. “Yes ma’am. Although I’m fairly sure you meant poetic and not dramatic, but I got it. No more grinding, except on you. Can I kiss you now?” 

Before she could lean forward, Waverly stretched up on her tip toes and captured Nicole’s lips with an intensity that caused her to stumble backwards. Righting herself, she pulled Waverly even closer. Nicole would later claim, that when Waverly kissed her, it felt like the moon and stars and all the planets aligned and the world was made right. It felt like rain on the desert sand or like a soft summer breeze. It felt warm and perfect and like the first and last person she would ever kiss all in the same moment. And Nicole felt all those things, but mostly she felt like she could kiss Waverly forever and ever. 

With Waverly in her arms, she genuinely believed that she was invincible...that they were invincible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be tipsy.


	7. ex malo bonum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets a little thirsty before everyone heads home for the holidays.

Since that night, Waverly had kissed Nicole a lot. She had stolen kisses before classes, between classes and after their study sessions when they were finally alone and could get lost in each other. And maybe there was one day, when they were sitting in class and Nicole was looking oh so sexy in her skinny jeans and a blue button up shirt, that Waverly considered straddling her and kissing her for all she was worth, Dean Seer be damned, but then she remembered how scary Dean Seer could be and decided to pause that thought. 

Waverly was definitely un-paused at this moment. She had trapped Nicole on what she lovingly referred to as the “kissing couch” and was currently kissing the fire out of her girl. Or into her seeing how Waverly’s hips were uncontrollably and instinctively grinding into her prey just a tiny bit. Definitely on fire. 

‘ _Houston to Waverly’s Brain_ ’

Yep. They were supposed to be studying, but as soon as they walked into Nicole’s apartment, Waverly couldn’t help but shove the other girl down on the couch, climbed on top of her and capture the tempting lips that had been teasing her all day. Waverly knew she needed to stop. They had finals in two weeks and both needed the extra study time, but Waverly just couldn’t seem to care about anything other than about the girl whose hands wonderfully wandered underneath her sweater at this moment. 

‘ _Houston, we have a problem_ ’

Grinding her hips down just a little bit more and encapsulating the moan that escape from Nicole mouth into her own, Waverly decided to give Houston the bird and seize the moment and take this ship to the moon. She may have smiled a little into the kiss at her own thought processes. 

_‘_ **Born to the wild'** _’_

Jerking away from Nicole as if she had been shot out of a canon, Waverly went, yet again, in search of her phone. “Un-freaking believable! I’m so changing her ringtone. What Wynonna?!” Laughing and pulling herself off the couch, Nicole moved to the table and started booting up her computer. Waverly gave her the stink eye, but she knew the moment was over. She understood that they both had to do well on their exams. She needed to for her scholarship and Nicole needed to for her parents. Waverly frowned a little at that thought. 

“Yo. Stop bonking Too-Haught-To-Tame for two seconds. I need to discuss something with you.” Well, that got Waverly’s attention. Wynonna never used big words like “discuss”. “Are Curtis and Gus ok?” Waverly immediately questioned.

“Baby girl, relax. Geez. I just wanted talk about our plans for Christmas.” 

Oh right. Christmas was in three weeks. Waverly would be driving home to Purgatory and Nicole would be flying to Chicago to spend the holidays with her family. Waverly frowned a lot at that thought.

“Anyway, Gus wanted to know if you were bringing Haughty home with you.” Wynonna continued unaware of the panic Waverly was feeling at that moment. 

Of course, Waverly wanted Nicole to come home with her. Of course, she did. They were still in that honeymoon phase of their relationship and she literally wanted to be with Nicole all of the time. Sure, she knew that would likely change. She knew there would be times when they would want to go do their own thing or just need time apart from each other. But that wasn’t the case right now. Nicole was like oxygen and Waverly needed to be in her presence just to breathe. 

Wow....that was dramatic, rolling her eyes at herself. “No. Nicole is going to see her parents.” Wynonna grunted in objection. Waverly sighed in concurrence. Last week, after watching Nicole literally cave into herself during a Zoom meeting with her parents, Waverly called her sister and vented for an hour, so Wynonna was aware of her worries. 

Waverly had quietly sat on the couch and watched Nicole during the prearranged meeting with her parents to discuss the holidays. Her strong, independent and fierce girlfriend....girlfriend?...she made a mental note to discuss that issue later. Anyway, she had watched as her Nicole became quiet, subservient and tame under the unrelenting pressure of her parents. Waverly’s only thought was good lord Nicole had undeniably been mentally abused since she was 16 or maybe longer. 

Yes, Waverly had sat quietly, true, but only by sheer force and maybe by biting the inside of her cheek a little. The Haughts had planned every part of Nicole’s life during the time she would be home. There was a schedule. A literal schedule. They also told Nicole not to worry about bringing any of her “casual” clothes home as she would be expected to dress like a Haught while she was there. _What the crap does that even mean_? 

Always replying with a yes sir or yes ma’am, the only time Nicole uttered anything else was when her parents suggested she bring Shae to the Christmas Ball. Looking at me and smirking, she informed them that would not be happening. Waverly gave her a proud little smile. 

Guess they hadn’t got the memo that Shae had dropped out of med school and was currently rock climbing in Nevada, living her best life. Waverly may have snickered a little at that memory. 

Leaving the zoom call, Nicole immediately apologized and looked all sad and embarrassed. Waverly hated sad Nicole, so she crawled onto the girl’s lap and kissed her face until they were both laughing. 

“Alright Baby girl, you go do that and by that, I mean all of that. Love you.” And with that, her sister was gone. Laughing, Waverly turned and walked toward the chair Nicole was currently pulling out for her. Always the gentlewoman. “Wynonna okay?” Before answering, Waverly gently ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair and pulled her in for a quick kiss. “Yes. Gus just wanted to know if you were coming home with me for Christmas.” 

\----

“I wish!” And boy did Nicole wish she were going home with Waverly. She would wish on a million stars if she thought it would work. She would much rather be teased by Wynonna than tortured by her parents. But always the dutiful daughter, she knew she wouldn’t defy them. She would go home and live by their schedule. She would wear the fancy dress that she hated so much and pretend to be a part of the perfect family, as she had done all her life. It was all she knew. 

“Ready to study?” Undeniably changing the subject, Nicole asked while pulling her Torts book closer. Reaching over, Waverly linked their hands together and nodded. “Yep. Let’s do it.”

Much later, when their brains couldn’t retain any more information and their lips were kiss swollen, they curled up on the ‘kissing couch’ and Waverly asked Nicole about her favorite Christmas memory. “Let me think. Ok. I got it. When I was 10 and Nathan was 15, my parents decided to use the court downtime and go to Europe. They thought Nate was old enough to take care of me, so we had the run of the house for like two weeks.” Waverly’s head shot up off Nicole’s chest. “What?! They left you alone for two weeks?” Chuckling at her girlfriend...girlfriend? She made a mental note to clarify that as soon as possible. “Yes, but it was great. We had the best time. They didn’t even call. We pretended we were invisible.” 

“What about you? What’s your favorite Christmas memory?” Waverly laid her head back on Nicole’s chest, but this time placed her hand over the other girl’s heart silently promising to protect it before she answered. “Every year since I moved in with Gus and Curtis. They make every year special. Curtis dresses up like Santa and Gus makes tons of food. We watch Christmas movies and eat popcorn. We’ve even been known to sing a carol or two.” 

Yeah. Nicole wished she were going home with Waverly, but mostly, she wished she were still invisible. Well, maybe with one exception. “Baby?” Smiling at the term of endearment, Waverly lifted her head again so she could look into Nicole’s soulful eyes. “Yeah?” Returning the smile offered to her, Nicole finally asked the question they had both been wanting to ask. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?” And in that moment, Nicole couldn’t help but think that Waverly’s face looked like the moon and the sun and every hope and dream she had ever had. “Yes.” Waverly said as she brushed her lips against Nicole’s. “With all of my heart.” Leaning into the kiss, Nicole thought that maybe it wasn’t so bad being seen after all. 

\---

Watching her girlfriend, Waverly could see the weariness taking hold in the mocha eyes she loved so much. Tilting her head a little at that thought. Love? Nope, much too soon for that kind of thinking. Anyway, her girlfriend, that she liked a lot, like a lot a lot, looked very tired. The four study mates all looked tired. Currently, Robin’s head was laying on the table and Kate was drinking her fifth cup of coffee. 

Calling it, Waverly knew there was no way anyone was retaining anything right now. Plus, she hadn’t had kisses all day and she needed kisses. “Ok. That’s a wrap. We still have a week before finals. Let’s go home.” And by home, Waverly totally meant Nicole’s place and the kissing couch. 

Waverly had been spending most of her free time at Nicole’s and while they hadn’t taken that final step, she was most definitely ready. Smiling a little bit at the thought, yep, sex would be a great way to relieve a little stress. Lost in her own thoughts and trying to remember if she was wearing sexy underwear, Waverly was startled when Robin awoke from his slumber like a bear after a long winter’s nap and growled. “I’m starving. Can we get some food?” 

Nicole was already agreeing before Robin even finished his cockblocking statement. “I could definitely eat.” Waverly couldn’t help but think, ‘ _yep, you sure could have you big dummy_ ’. Shaking her head and obviously mumbling to herself a little louder than she meant...“A little thirsty, Waverly?” 

Turning around and giving Waverly a quizzical look, Nicole asked. “What did you say babe?” Eyebrows shooting up, but quickly collecting herself, Waverly replied. “Uhmmm just said I could use some water.” Blushing and looking away from her girlfriend’s confused face only to find Kate’s all-knowing one staring at her. Waverly mouthed “Shut up.” Giving her signature smirk, Kate buried Waverly just a little bit more. “Well, let’s get a move on it. Don’t want Waverly to die of thirst.”

\---

“Wait. Waverly…wait.” Currently, the little powerhouse had Nicole pressed up against the front door and was desperately trying to unbuckle the taller girl’s belt. Pushing Nicole’s hands out her way, ugh the hands that were at this moment blocking her destination, Waverly groaned in frustration. “We don’t have time to wait. You leave for the airport in 2 hours!” 

They had taken their last final 3 hours ago, had Christmas lunch with their friends and now, Waverly was obviously ready to quench her thirst and drink from the tall glass of water standing in front of her.

Oh. 

Well, this was not how Nicole had pictured, nay dreamed, this would happen. As in, both fully dressed and slammed up against her dirty apartment door. Nope nope nope. Waverly deserved better and Nicole had every intention of...hey! Looking down in amazement as her pants hit the floor...wow that happened fast.

Pushing away her seductress and then reaching down to quickly snatch up her pants, Nicole attempted to regain control over the situation. “Look Waverly...” Before she could finish her sentence, Nicole had to turn and run from the incoming firecracker. “Nicole! While I’m all about games, now is not the time!” Stomping her foot just a smidge and crossing her arms over her chest, Waverly had commenced to glaring. 

“Baby.” Nicole said as she placed her hand on Waverly’s crossed arms. “Oh no. Don’t you baby me. Not unless you’re screaming it while I…” And with that, Nicole took the hand that was resting on Waverly’s arm and used it cover the bad girl’s mouth. Knowing if Waverly finished that statement, Nicole would lose all her resolve, and this was important to her. 

“Waverly. May I please say something?” Nicole almost begged. And Waverly hearing her girlfriend’s tone, relented and shook her head yes. Nicole removed her hand from Waverly’s mouth and replaced it with her own lips leaning for a chastened kiss. “Thank you.” 

Grabbing Waverly by the hand and guiding her toward the couch...wait...that’s a bad idea...guiding her toward the table, Nicole was mentally debating how to start and ultimately went with her heart. “Waverly. I’ve never met anyone like you. You’re beautiful and smart and funny and oh so very sexy.” 

“I feel like there’s a but.” Waverly said as she tried to slide her hand away from Nicole’s grasp. Shaking her head no and grabbing on tighter to the retreating hand, Nicole continued. “Definitely no buts. Just one question.” 

Nicole was sure Waverly’s mind was on its way down the rabbit’s hole, so she knew more than anything she had to get this right. “Will you wait for me?” Looking into Waverly’s eyes, trying to convince her that there was no doubt, only the desire for perfection. “I’ve been dreaming about this moment for months.” Nicole chucked. “Maybe even my whole life.” 

Looking a little hurt and a lot confused, Waverly tried to still her heart and listen. “Waves. I feel like you’re my always. I don’t want our first time to be because I’m leaving in two hours and it’s a hit it and quit it moment.” Shaking her head, trying to find the right words, finally finding them, Nicole opened her mouth to speak and breathed life into Waverly broken soul. “Waverly, when we make love for the first time, I want to spend hours, maybe days, learning every part of your body. I want to know what makes you sigh, what makes you scream, every curve, every desire and I want you to make me scream baby as many times as you want. You deserve to be cherished and I want to be the one to prove that to you.”

“So, Waverly Earp, will you please wait for me?” Pulling Waverly’s hand toward her lips and kissing each knuckle, Nicole anxiously waited. Blinking away some tears, Waverly stood, walked around the table and sat in Nicole’s lap before finally answering. “Of course. God. You’re something else. But it better be days and days. Got it?”

Laughing, Nicole pulled her girlfriend even closer. “As long as you want baby.” And with that, Waverly brushed her lips against Nicole’s and whispered, “forever”.

\---

“Girlie. Put that phone down. You’ve been staring at that thing forever. Don’t you know a watched pot never boils.” Looking up at her aunt, Waverly replied. “Ugh. I know Gus. It’s just Nicole hasn’t texted me all day and it’s weird.” Sighing. “I’m worried about her.” With a knowing smile, Gus reached over and patted her niece’s hand. “I know sweetie, but it is Christmas Day and I’m sure she’s just with her family.”

And really that was the problem. Nicole hadn’t been the same since returning home to her parents. Thinking back, Waverly knew it started even before she boarded the plane. After Waverly’s forever declaration, the two had cuddled and talked until it was time for Nicole to get dressed to leave. As Waverly watched, Nicole changed from her jeans and flannel into a crisp white button down and black slacks and from her fun-loving girlfriend to a sullen girl Waverly didn’t recognize. 

So, yes, Waverly was worried. And yes, their text messages had been short and their FaceTimes had seemed forced, but she had still heard from Nicole every day and had woken up every morning to an “I miss you” message from her girl. Today, her phone was like the desert and it was in dire need of some rain. 

Hearing the door open, Waverly looked up, in some kind of weird hopeful daze, only to find her sister standing there with her normal shit eating grin instead of the redhead she had dreamed might surprise her. “Merry Christmas you filthy animals!” Wynonna yelled, entering the room with her typical flame. Brunette hair flowing and black leather jacket blazing, Wynonna looked more like she was ready for Daytona bike week than Christmas. With one exception. As she held out a beautifully wrapped package, Wynonna gave her little sister a wink. “Fire Crotch wanted me to give this to you. Tell her next time, I’m charging her delivery fee.” 

Blinking away her surprise, Waverly grabbed the gift from her sister’s hands. “We were going to wait and exchange gifts later. What is this?” 

“Open it and find out or I will.” Wynonna said as she reached for the present. Shoving away her sister’s hand, Waverly pulled the present close to her chest. “Touch it Wy and die.” 

“Geez baby girl. Prison made you hard.” And with that declaration, Wynonna headed forward the kitchen. “I’m going to need booze to recover from that blow. Enjoy your precious little gift from your favorite person.” Feeling a little guilty, Waverly was about to call out to her sister when Wynonna turned and winked before leaving the room. 

Staring at the gift, Waverly considered calling her girlfriend and yelling at her for breaking their agreement, but instead she began to carefully unwrap the package. Opening the box, she found a delicate heart necklace and a note that was obviously written in Nicole’s messy handwriting. While the necklace was beautiful, the note would continue to be one of Waverly’s favorite Christmas presents. 

_‘Since I can’t be with you on Christmas Day THIS YEAR, I wanted to give this heart as a reminder that you, Waverly Earp, have my whole heart. And while my body longs to be with you, my heart is with you always, in this moment and every moment, until it stops beating and even then, it will still belong to you._

_Forever yours, Nicole’_

Hearing the familiar tone of an incoming FaceTime call, Waverly brushed the tears from her face and reached for her phone. “Merry Christmas Bab...what’s wrong?” Nicole’s concern evident in both her tone and her searching eyes. With a watery chuckle, Waverly could only reply by holding up the necklace and note. “Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Finally finding her voice, Waverly stroked Nicole’s face on the screen of her phone. “Happy tears, my darling. I promise. But you’re in big trouble! We were going to exchange gifts later.” Visibly relaxing into a dimpled smile, Nicole shook her head. “That’s not your Christmas present, Waves.” Wiggling her eyebrows, Nicole leaned into the camera and whispered. “You’re going to have to be a lot closer and with less clothes on for me to give you your real Christmas present.” 

“Oh my god. Could you not try to seduce my baby sister for two minutes?” Wynonna sat beside her sister and shoved her face into the frame. “Don’t forgot Haught Potato, you owe me some Pikesville Straight Rye as my delivery fee and maybe two bottles for having to listen to the lamest seduction attempt in all of history.” Trying and failing to shove Wynonna out of the picture, Waverly groaned. “Nicole, you do not have to buy my sister whiskey. Wynonna, can I please have 5 minutes alone with my girlfriend?”

Rolling her eyes and then herself off the couch, Wynonna nodded. “Alright. But Gus said dinner is ready and if you aren’t in there in 5, I get to eat all of the food.” 

“Like you’d actually eat my vegan food. Go!” Ignoring her sister, who was giving her the finger as she left the room, Waverly was focusing solely on her phone. “Have you had a good day? Did you get any good presents?”

Nicole’s disposition changed almost immediately, and she had that little worry crinkle between her eyes that Waverly hated so much to see. During one of their late-night calls, Nicole had told Waverly that the holidays were especially hard. When the parties were over and the three Haughts were left alone, her dad would drink and tell her how disappointed he was that she was the only one left to carry on the family name. 

Upon hearing the story, Waverly had two thoughts. First, she really really hated Mr. and Mrs. Haught and would love to kick their ass so hard her shoe size would change. Second, when she and Nicole got married, she was going to ask Nicole to take her last name. The second thought made her pause...for about a minute...a whole minute....really until Nicole had said her name three times...and she knew she didn’t pause because marrying Nicole freaked her out, but because she knew it was true.

“It’s been ok. It would have been better if I were there for Gus’ cooking.” Nicole finally answered with a sad smile. “You better go before Wynonna eats all the food.” 

Shaking her head, Waverly replied, “I’m not ready to leave you.” The worry she had felt while waiting on Nicole to call had returned and was growing by leaps and bounds. Waverly wanted nothing more than to be with her girlfriend. To rescue Nicole from the people that claim to be her family and give her the found family she deserved. 

“Waves. Go and enjoy your time with your family. We’ll be back together in a week and two days and I may never let you leave again. Go. Tell Gus I said Merry Christmas. I’ll call you later. Merry Christmas baby.”

“Merry Christmas sweetie pie.” Waverly replied as she ended the call. They stopped saying goodbye days ago. Goodbye seemed so final. Nicole had told her that she had no intentions of ending any of their calls, but they were only putting them on pause until they could connect once again. Waverly thanked her lucky stars at finding someone as special as Nicole. 

\---

Holidays had always sucked, but this one had been particularly awful. Nicole’s parents had been disappointed in her grades and in her choice of girlfriends. They had yelled at her about her inability to make Best Paper in even one of her classes. They had yelled at her about Waverly, who had made Best Paper in Property, but was still not worth Nicole’s time. At this moment, they were loudly telling her that she should not have a girlfriend but should instead focus on her studies. Sighing, Nicole closed her eyes and wished she were anywhere but there. Actually, that’s not true. She wished she were with Waverly. 

Waverly and Nicole had planned to return home two days after New Year’s Day. That would give them a few days before classes resumed and they would have some time alone. Time for them to finally enjoy each other and all the things they had talked and dreamed about over the long holiday break. 

Nicole was expected to attend her parents’ New Year’s Eve business party, but she just couldn’t do it. Her parents had suggested that she might find a more “suitable” girl at the event. They had used words like “poor” and “family disgrace”. Her parents had been relentless on the subject, but as they continued to push, Nicole found her footing. 

On the day of the party, heels dug in and her a backbone in place, Nicole finally told her parents no. “I’m not going to the party. I moved my flight up and I’m going back today.” Looking straight at her parents, who at the moment looked a little like guppies...mouths trying to make words that their brains couldn’t find...she waved and said,” Goodbye.” 

Before the plane took off, Nicole sent a text to the girl who made her want to be more. The girl that made her feel like she belonged. The girl she hoped would one day be her true family. The girl she knew was worth fighting for. 

Waves

Decided to change my flight. Headed back today. Call you when I land. 

\---

Smiling when she heard the familiar ringtone that belonged to her girlfriend, Waverly reached over and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. As she read the text, her smile turned into a frown. Waverly quickly typed out her response and hoped Nicole received it before shutting down her phone. She waited, but there was no reply. Nicole must already be in the air and that meant one thing to Waverly. Putting her phone down, she began to pack up her things. If her girlfriend was going home, she was going home to her girlfriend. 


	8. a mensa et thoro

As the plane was landing, Nicole was turning on her phone. She knew Waverly would be worried, but she had to get away from her parents and didn’t want to disturb Waverly’s time with her own family. Her phone started pinging with messages. 

Two from Waverly and a voicemail from her parents. The voicemail one can wait. 

_Waves_

_Are you ok?_

_Waves_

_CALL ME AS SOON AS YOU LAND!!!_

Oh boy. Multiple punctuation from Waverly generally meant Nicole was in big trouble. Hopefully not too much since she had every intention of loading up her car and heading straight to Purgatory. While she needed to get away her parents, she desperately wanted to be with Waverly. Nicole dreamed of giving Waverly a kiss at midnight and now she planned on making that dream come true.

Quickly tapping out a ‘call you soon’ message, Nicole grabbed her backpack and headed off the plane. 

Before Nicole could even make it to the exit, her phone was ringing. Breathing a little sigh of relief, she answered. “Hey Baby!”

“Don’t you hey baby me. You’re in big trouble Nicole Rayleigh!” Purposing leaving off the last name, Waverly exhaled and softened. “Hey sweetie pie. Seriously, are you ok? I’ve been worried since I got your text.” 

“Much better now that I’m talking to you. Let me grab my bag and an Uber and I’ll call you back. Ok?” Moving quickly toward the bag claim, Nicole had to stop and do a double take. “No need for an Uber, I’ll give you a ride.” You could hear the smirk in Waverly’s voice. Waving from across the baggage claim, Waverly ended the call and started moving toward Nicole. 

Picking up her pace and holding open her arms for the incoming Waverly, Nicole caught the tiny brunette just as she leaped and spun them around. “What are you doing here?” Nicole asked as she pulled Waverly in for a tight hug.

Pushing back and up on her tiptoes, Waverly kissed Nicole’s cheek and whispered in her ear. “I came to get that Christmas present you promised me.” Laughing and shaking her head, Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand. “Then we better get my bag and go to my apartment. I don’t think we want everyone to see what I have planned for you.”

“I don’t know sweetie. If we charged, I probably wouldn’t have to worry about rent for a whole year.” Standing there with one arm cross her body and a finger against her lips as if she was really considering it, Waverly winked, and Nicole laughed. 

It felt so good to laugh. Nicole couldn’t remember laughing any over the last few week. Just being in Waverly’s presence, made everything feel lighter. She knew her girlfriend would want to discuss what pushed her to come home early and she wanted to tell her everything, but right now, Nicole just wanted to laugh. 

As soon as they sat down in the car, Waverly reached over and grabbed Nicole’s hand. “Do you want to talk about it now or later?”

Holding the offered hand a little tighter and hoping to convey what she was feeling in the moment, Nicole smiled and replied. “Later.” 

Waverly nodded. “Whatever makes you happy.” 

Nicole watched as Waverly drove them to the apartment. The oncoming headlights highlighting the beautiful girl’s features. Nicole couldn’t help but smile again. “You do. You make me happy. Would you be my New Year’s Eve date?”

Crescent moon smile turned and met a dimpled one. “Do I still get my Christmas present?” Reaching over once more and grabbing Nicole’s hand to bring it up to her lips for a soft kiss, Waverly replied. “Yes. I’d love to be your date.” 

\---

Returning with Chinese takeout, Waverly couldn’t believe her eyes. Nicole had been busy while she was gone. There were candles all over the room and soft music playing in the background. If this was what it was like to go on a date with Nicole, then Waverly planned on saying “yes” every time. 

“Baby?” Calling out, Waverly placed the food on the table. Which was good since Nicole holy cow Haught stepped into the room wearing an honest to goodness tuxedo. Waverly almost passed out. She was fairly sure she almost passed out. Thankfully, her lust infused body was able to take her toward her desired location. “You look amazing.” 

The black tuxedo had obviously been tailored made for the tall redhead. It fit her perfectly in all the right places. Waverly ran her hands up the lapels and into the red hair that was the perfect contrast to the dark suit. Licking her lips, Waverly’s hands moved from the hair down Nicole’s back and firmly grabbed the girl’s ass. 

Clearing her throat, Nicole woke Waverly from her horny haze. “So, you like?”

“Oh, I like. I like you it in and I am going to so like taking you out of it. But I feel woefully underdressed. Maybe we should skip to the taking you out of it part.” She said as she leaned into Nicole for a kiss. 

Chuckling, Nicole started working her way down Waverly’s neck. Placing tender kisses until she reached the brunette’ earlobe, taking it in her mouth before whispering. “You look perfect just the way you are.” 

Pulling away and holding up one finger, Waverly grabbed her keys and headed for the door. “Hold that thought.” She may not have anything as fancy as Nicole’s tuxedo, but she did have a little black dress in her car that would have to do. Waverly had planned to wear it for the annual New Year’s Eve party at Shorty’s, but this party was even better. 

Normally, she would be working at her family’s bar, but Gus had already told her that she wouldn’t be needed tonight. So, Waverly had packed the little number just to have something festive to wear. It wasn’t special, but it fit nicely, and she knew Nicole would appreciate how she looked in it and hopefully out of it later. 

“Continue to hold that thought please.” Waverly said as she headed toward Nicole’s bedroom. Changing into the dress and running her fingers through her long brown hair, Waverly gave herself a nod of approval and went in search of her girlfriend. As she walked into the room, she noticed that Nicole had set the table and was waiting patiently for Waverly’s return and based on her girlfriend’s wide eyes, Nicole must have liked the view. 

\---

Nicole almost fell out of her seat when Waverly entered the room. She was stunning. Waverly had quickly changed from comfy causal cute to breathtakingly gorgeous in mere seconds. Standing up and reaching for her girl, Nicole exhaled. “You are a vision.”

“Please. If you had given me a little warning...” Waverly waved her hand toward Nicole’s body. “I didn’t even have time to accessorize.” And that had Nicole moving toward the little package that was sitting on the coffee table. “Then, it’s a good thing that I got you this...” as she handed the present to Waverly.

“Let me get your present.” Waverly said as she turned back toward Nicole’s room. Reaching out and grabbing Waverly’s hand. “You can give me my gift later. Please.” Pointing toward the small gift in Waverly’s hand, “Open it.” 

Relenting, Waverly opened the small box. “Oh Nicole.” She gasped at seeing the diamond studded hearings. “I can’t accept these. This is too much!” 

“Baby, I want you to have them.” Nicole pushed the outstretched box back toward Waverly. “I could buy you the world and it wouldn’t be too much. It wouldn’t even be close to what you deserve or what you have given me.” And Nicole believed that with all her heart. She knew she would do anything for the girl standing in front of her. She would sacrifice whatever was needed to ensure that Waverly’s happiness was secured.

Pulling Nicole into a kiss, Waverly surrendered. “Ok, but you don’t have to buy me expensive presents. They’re beautiful, but you are the best gift I’ve ever received.” Nicole deepened the kiss before breathing out. “Same, baby, Same.” Trying to move them toward the bedroom, Waverly was once again met with resistance. “Waves...dinner, midnight kiss and then I’m going to make it soooo worth your wait.” 

“Ugh. Ok, but if I self-combust, it’s all going to be your fault.” Smiling, Waverly bit at Nicole’s bottom lip and then pushed her away and took her place at the table. 

Lowering her voice, Nicole replied with a purr. “Oh baby. You’re definitely going to explode.” 

Dinner behind them and the clock finally approaching midnight, Nicole stood and held out her hand. “Dance with me?” 

\---

Grabbing on and allowing herself to be pulled to the living room, towards the soft sounds of Taylor Swift’s “Cardigan”, Waverly turned and allowed Nicole to sweep her off her feet. Reaching around Nicole’s neck, Waverly ran her fingers through soft hair and sang along. She couldn’t help but feel as if this song were written for her and for this moment. 

Waverly could relate to Taylor’s old cardigan. She had often felt forgotten and as if she was shoved under someone’s bed. Whether it was her family, as they struggled to survive after her sisters’ car accident or her wayward boyfriend, Waverly had never been anyone’s favorite. But not now. Not in this moment. Nicole was looking at her as if she was the only person in the world and Waverly knew she was finally someone’s favorite. 

Startled by the buzzing of Nicole’s alarm, Waverly let out a little squeal. Sheepishly, Nicole pulled the offensive phone from her pocket. “I didn’t want to miss our midnight kiss. Sixty seconds to go.” As they both watched the seconds click down, Waverly’s heart began beating in time and she couldn’t help but feel a little nervous at what she knew was about to happen. 

Waverly knew once she took this next step with Nicole, there would be no going back for her. She knew when she surrendered her body, her soul was sure to follow. And while she was a little anxious, she genuinely believed Nicole would take extra care of her heart since it already belonged to the other girl.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1..Happy New Year.” Whispering against Nicole’s lips, as she captured them with her own. Not only hearing the fireworks booming around them, Waverly felt them in every part of her body. Every part of her body was reveling in the realization that she was finally...finally about to be taken. 

“Waverly...wait.” But Waverly didn’t want to wait, so she started moving her lips to Nicole’s jaw and then down her neck...taking a moment drawing the skin at Nicole’s pulse point into her mouth...leaving a little mark. “Waverly...” 

“Nicole, I’m sure. I promise. I want you. I want you in that bedroom, naked and having your way with me right now. Got it?” 

Laughing, Nicole shook her head. “I was just going to say, turn your damn phone off before Wynonna calls you.” 

Walking over to retrieve her phone, Waverly turned it off and then turned to jump into Nicole’s arms, immediately wrapping her legs around the taller girl. “Take me to bed or lose me forever!” 

\---

Lowering Waverly onto the bed, Nicole pushed away the hands that were trying to hurriedly remove clothing. Waverly may have been in a rush to get to this point, but Nicole had every intention of making this a slow ride, a symphony of sorts. “Waverly, we have all night. There’s no need to hurry.” 

Brushing her long fingers through Waverly’s hair and then down the back of her neck, Nicole began to slowly lower the zipper on the black dress. “Did you know that it took Beethoven four years to write Symphony #5?” Pulling Waverly to her feet and allowing the dress to fall floor, Nicole continued. “You can’t rush perfection and I want what we are about to do to be perfect.”

Waverly’s breath hitched as Nicole stepped back and began to pull off her bow tie and unbutton her own shirt. “When Beethoven first played it, the critics said it was one of the most important works of all times.” Smirking, Nicole continued. “They’d probably be sad to know it’s beauty doesn’t compare to yours. You are stunning.” 

Dropping her shirt to the floor, Nicole returned her focus to Waverly’s barely clad body. Able fingers sliding underneath the black bra straps, Nicole gradually slipped them off the slim shoulders. Bringing her lips to meet Waverly’s in a bruising kiss, Nicole reach around and removed the garment, letting it find its place on the floor.

“The concert lasted for four hours.” Stepping back once more so she could slide off her black tuxedo pants, Nicole cocked her head to the side. “Four hours? I am definitely going to need more than four hours with your body.”

Tracing hands down Waverly’s side and leaving goosebumps along the way, Nicole finally reached the remaining vestment. She ran her fingers around the waistband before lowering the obstacle to floor. “They say the orchestra didn’t play well that night and in fact Beethoven stopped them at one point and made them start over.” Removing her own clothes and pulling Waverly’s naked body to her own, Nicole caught the little gasp that escaped in a kiss before she continued her seduction. “I promise, you’re not going to have to worry about my performance tonight.”

And once again, Nicole lowered Waverly’s body down to the bed and then sank down so that their bodies were pressed against one another. “The symphony is really 30 to 40 minutes long.” Nicole whispered against Waverly’s ear. “About the same amount of time you’re going to scream my name.” 

And with those words, Nicole began to play her very own symphony. With fluid ease, her dexterous fingers sank into the very soul of the instrument beneath her. Waverly’s back arched off the bed and she cursed as the pleasure and pain of the music permeated through her body. With each stroke of Nicole’s practiced hands, Waverly became increasingly undone and she called out the virtuoso’s name over and over again. Reaching the crescendo, Nicole twisted her fingers hitting the final note and Waverly’s toes curled and she fisted the sheets until there was no more music left to be played and she fell back to the bed sated and complete. 

\---

Laying tangled together with sweat dripping off their bodies and trying to catch their breath, Waverly remembered the only known review of Beethoven’s Symphony 5’s performance. Smiling, Waverly couldn’t have agreed more.

_“Radiant beams shoot through this region's deep night, and we become aware of gigantic shadows which, rocking back and forth, close in on us and destroy everything within us except the pain of endless longing—a longing in which every pleasure that rose up in jubilant tones sinks and succumbs, and only through this pain, which, while consuming but not destroying love, hope, and joy, tries to burst our breasts with full-voiced harmonies of all the passions, we live on and are captivated beholders of the spirits..”_

Hours later, curled up together in sleepy bliss, Waverly was drawing little hearts over Nicole’s own heart. “Have you ever been to the ocean?” Before answering, Nicole trapped the tiny hand and pressed it firmly to her beating chest. “Sure. Tons of times. Have you?”

“No. I’ve never been.” Taking a deep breath, Waverly replied. “I used to think that if I could see the ocean it would heal me. The vastness of it would fill all of my broken places.”

Placing a soft kiss on Waverly’s head, Nicole pulled her closer. “Baby. You aren’t broken. You’re perfect. Can’t you see how special you are? You deserve all the good things this world has to offer.”

“I believe you.” Waverly whispered while her mind was yelling, and I love you and please don’t break me more. 

\---

Over the following months, their nights ended like this one. After making sweet music together, they would wrap themselves around each other and whisper all their fears and hopes and dreams. And while Waverly had yet to say the three words that were often on the tip of her tongue, she felt them with every ounce of her body. Waverly knew she was in love with Nicole and she knew Nicole loved her. 

It was obvious in all the things that Nicole would do. The way she would hold doors open for Waverly or hold her hand during their study sessions. Which was what they were doing at this moment...studying and holding hands.

“Two more weeks!” Robin mumbled. “Two more weeks until finals. We can do it!”

“If that’s a pep talk, then I’m going to need you to do better. Waverly, maybe you should wear your cheerleader outfit and show Robin what to do.” Nicole said with a little smile and wink.

“What if I just give you a private show?” Waverly replied with sly smile. 

“Oh, good lord. Stop. I’m so glad it’s almost summer. If I have to look at your heart eyes any longer, I’m going to barf.” Kate complained. “And speaking of summer, Nicole are you sure you want to work at your parents’ law firm again this summer?” 

Having made her concerns known weeks ago with no result, Waverly had gratefully allowed Kate to take up the protest of Nicole’s summer work plans. Kate had been relentless in her questioning of Nicole’s decision. “You could come work with Waverly and me at legal services or go work with Robin at that entertainment law firm.”

Laughing, Nicole shook her head. “Right and then there would be no need for me to finish law school since my parents would disown me and cut me off.”

And that was how that conversation always ended. Nicole saying no to all their escape plans. Sighing, Waverly returned to her internal lamenting. 

At least, over the last few weeks, Nicole had been required only to attend a few meetings with her family...or rather her father. Her mother had been strangely absent. But not her father. His secretary would send a Zoom link and Nicole would attend and listen to her dad remind her of her family obligations. Blah. Blah. Blah. Waverly rolled her eyes at the memory. 

“Well at least we’ll all still be here together and can hang out this summer.” Waverly relented as she gave Nicole’s hand a little squeeze. 

\---

This summer has been the best one of Nicole’s entire life. Spending her days at her family’s law firm, but her nights and weekends were spent with Waverly and their friends. They had explored the city and she and Waverly had enjoyed romantic dates and weekend getaways. And while all of that had been amazing, the lack of contact from her family had made the time even more enjoyable. 

Receiving only sporadic check-in messages from her mom and the cone of silence from her dad, it had been sweet heavenly peace. Nicole’s dad called after grades had posted to ask her how well she had done, and she had done well. She wasn’t the top of her class, but she wasn’t far behind Waverly. Still not good enough for him, he ended the call telling her to enjoy her summer because when school started back, things would be different. 

And so, she did. At that moment, she was enjoying running her fingers through Waverly’s hair. The two had packed a picnic lunch and were enjoying the beautiful Boston weather. Waverly’s head in Nicole’s lap as she read aloud Elizabeth Barrett Browning’s poem ‘How Do I Love Thee?’ Nicole loved to listen to Waverly. She loved everything about Waverly, and it was about damn time she told her so.

“Waverly Earp.” Hearing her full name, Waverly set aside the book and looked up giving Nicole a quizzical look. “Yes sweetie pie?”

“I love you.”

Moving so that she was sitting on her knees, Waverly leaned in for a tender kiss. “I love you too. So so much.” 

Smiling into the next kiss, Nicole couldn’t believe her luck. Waverly loved her. And she loved Waverly. Silently vowing to never let the girl go, Nicole stood and held out her hand. “Let’s go home.” 

They were still laughing and sharing kisses when they walked into Nicole’s apartment. Neither of them noticed the stern looking man sitting on “kissing couch” until he cleared his throat.

“Dad! How did you get in here?!” 

“Nicole. I pay the rent. How do you think I got in here?” 

Straightening her back and moving slightly in front of Waverly in a protective stance, Nicole immediately knew that something was terribly wrong. “What are you doing here?”

Waving his hand in Waverly’s general direction before he answered. “Tell your friend to leave. We need to talk.”

Feeling Waverly tense behind her, Nicole turned, pleading with her eyes. “Waves.”

“Call me when you’re done.” And then Waverly turned and left. 

“Ok dad. What are you doing here?” Moving inside the room, Nicole looked at her father. 

“I was here to meet with Dean Harris regarding our annual contribution to the scholarship fund.”

Immediately knowing the card her father was about to play, Nicole’s heart shank. 

“You know your friend receives one of those scholarships. I was telling Dean Harris that he needed to tighten up his requirements if wanted the Haughts to continue to support the scholarship fund.” 

Forcing herself to breath, Nicole sat before receiving the final blow that was about to hit her. 

“It would be a shame if the Earp girl lost her scholarship due to lack of funding. Don’t you think, Nicole?” Her father said as he laid down his winning hand. 

Holding back the tears that were pooling in her eyes, Nicole clinched her teeth. “What do you want me to do? I’ll do whatever you want. Just leave Waverly alone.”

Standing, Phillip Haught, gathered all his winnings and headed toward the door. “End it with the girl before school starts back.” As he reached the door, he sighed. “Nicole, I’m sure she’s a lovely girl, but she doesn’t fit into our world. End it before she gets hurt.”

As he closed the door, Nicole fell to her knees and the sobs she had held back racked her body. Having witnessed her father’s callousness all her life, Nicole knew, if she didn’t comply, he would do as he said. He just looked at this as one of his business deals. She knew her father would have Waverly’s scholarship revoked and she knew he wouldn’t stop until he won. There was only one way to stop him. She had to breakup with Waverly. She had to save her.

\---

She hated leaving Nicole alone with her father. Hated it. It had been hours since she had left her girlfriend and couldn’t help but feel something was wrong. Pacing and looking at her phone every few seconds, Waverly decided she wasn’t waiting any longer. She grabbed her things and headed back to Nicole’s apartment.

Taking a deep breath before entering the apartment, Waverly used the key that Nicole had given to her weeks ago. Nicole was sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chin. “Baby what happened?” Waverly asked as she sat down by the broken girl and tried to pull her into a hug. 

Nicole pulled away. 

“Nicole? What’s going on?” 

Shaking her head, Nicole stood and moved across the room. “I can’t do this anymore.” 

“What can’t you do anymore?” Waverly asked as she tried to understand what was happening. 

“I can’t...I can’t see you anymore.” 

The next few minutes moved in slow motion as Waverly heard the last words that Nicole was able to utter. “You’re breaking up with me.” And then all the color left the room and Waverly saw the black and white letters of the truth that flew into her view. 

Nicole was breaking up with her. She had lied and Waverly had believed her when she said she was special. She had believed her when she said that she loved Waverly. 

“Nicole. Don’t do this. I know you don’t want to do this. I love you. We can work it out.” Waverly pleaded.

Dropping her head, Nicole replied. “Waverly...I...I have to break up with you.”

And that was when Waverly got angry. 

“What happened? Your dad threatened to cut you off and poor little rich girl would rather have her money than some hick that can’t even afford to pay her way through school. Right? That’s what happened, isn’t it, Nicole?”

Looking like she was in shock, Nicole just stood there. 

“Nicole! That’s it, right?!” 

Hearing Waverly’s anger, Nicole looked at the love of her life and lied. “Yes. You’re right. He told me to break up with you or he’d cut me off.”

Softening as she fully took in Nicole’s brokenness, Waverly reached out her hand. “Nicole...”

“No!” Nicole moved to open the door. “Waverly just go! Please.” 

Taking the apartment key off her key chain, the one that Nicole have given her weeks ago, and throwing it on the floor, Waverly stalked toward the door. “I know you don’t want this. I know you don’t, but I am not going to wait for you to figure it out.” Slamming the door as she left, Waverly knew she was lying. She knew it was a lie as she as the words left her mouth. She would wait for Nicole forever. 

Pulling out her phone, Waverly called the only person she knew could help her. “Wynonna. I need you.” Sobbing, she turned her jeep around and headed home. 

\---

It had been a few days since the breakup and Nicole had barely moved off the coach. She had ignored calls and texts from her friends, so she wasn’t surprised when she heard a knock on her door. Expecting to find Kate or Robin, she instead was greeted by a very pissed off Wynonna. Nicole didn’t even duck when she saw the punch coming. She knew she deserved it. 

Falling to the floor, Nicole had no fight left in her. 

“Stand up. I’m not finished with you. You piece of shit.” Wynonna hissed as she stood over Nicole’s body. 

“Wynonna. I’m so sorry. I had to do it. I had to.” Nicole couldn’t hold it in any longer. She knew of all people, Wynonna would understand. Wynonna would understand the need to protect Waverly. 

“You love your daddy’s money....” but before Wynonna could finish her sentence, Nicole was pushing off the floor and reaching toward Wynonna.

“That’s not true! I love Waverly! I had to protect her. Don’t you see!” 

Shoving Nicole, Wynonna yelled. “I don’t believe you! She loves you and you chose your daddy’s money over her.” 

“No!” Grabbing on to Wynonna, Nicole yelled. “No! Wynonna, he was going to take away her scholarship. He would have broken her. I had to do it.” 

Unable to stand any longer. Nicole slid to the floor and started rocking back and forth. “I had to protect her. He had already met with the Dean. He would have done it. I couldn’t let him destroy her like he did my brother.”

Shaking her head, Wynonna couldn’t believe someone be capable for such horrendous behavior. “Why would he do that? Why does he care if you date Waverly? 

“He had to know he was losing me. I should have played his game until we were finished with school, but I just couldn’t do it. He knew I was going to choose Waverly. He must have known I wasn’t going to take over the law firm.” Rocking as she spoke, Nicole had put all the pieces together. “He has to have a Haught to continue his legacy. It’s all he cares about.” Looking up at she spoke, “Wynonna, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt her. This is all my fault. I should have known.” 

Feeling all the anger drain from her body, Wynonna believed Nicole. There was no way the girl could fake the anguish Wynonna witnessing. Bending down and pulling Nicole into a hug, Wynonna held her as she sobbed. “Nicole. It’s ok. I understand. We’ll find a way to stop him.”

Shaking her head, Nicole simply said. “I’ve done what he wanted. He will leave her alone now.” 

\--

Sitting alone in her first class, Waverly’s swollen eyes were glued to her book in forced concentration. She knew she would see Nicole soon. She was expecting it. She just wasn’t expecting what she saw. 

Nicole looked as if she had lost half of herself. One eye was black and the other was sunken, she didn’t even look like the same person. Her normally soulful brown eyes were void and her dimpled smile was nowhere to be seen. Waverly couldn’t help but gasp. 

Briefly looking up, Nicole stopped and turned to sit in the seat furthest away from Waverly. 

As soon as Nicole took her seat, Professor Harris walked into the class and called on Waverly. She had spent the first few days after the break in tears, sobbing in her sister’s arms. But then acceptance and resolve took over. Waverly had pulled herself together and prepared for class and thankfully, she had nailed every question. Looking across the room, Nicole was staring at her with a proud little smile, but the smile quickly left her beaten face and she turned her back, once more, against Waverly.

Right then, Waverly knew two things. The first thing being that she wanted to be in law school and the second...there was no way she wanted to do so with Nicole Haught sitting across the room from her. She opened her computer and finished the transfer request. 

At least Stanford was close to the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't read fics that don't have a happy ending, so I sure as heck wouldn't write one, but if you need to yell at me, I'm on twitter under the same name.


	9. de lege ferenda

Laying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling, Nicole knew she needed to be studying, but she just couldn’t make herself do it. It had been so easy to study with Waverly and even with Kate and Robin, but she wasn’t a part of their study group anymore.  
  
Both Kate and Robin had tried to talk to Nicole over the last few weeks, but she had shaken off their attempts and ignored their text messages. And while she missed them, Nicole didn’t want them to have to choose between her and Waverly, so she did the only thing she thought was fair....she took that choice away. Her heart ached at the loss of everyone close to her, but she knew it was for the best.  
  
Hearing the familiar ringtone, recently added, but one Nicole had found herself clinging to, she reached over and grabbed her phone. After reading the text, she placed her phone on the nightstand, curled into a ball and cried until there were no more tears left. Like counting sheep, Nicole repeated over and over again, until she fell into a fitful sleep....it’s for the best....it’s for the best.  
  
Startled by the banging at her door, Nicole jolted up from her slumber. “What the hell?” Rolling out of bed, her body cracked and ached. How long had she been asleep? Checking her phone as she headed toward the door, she realized she had missed all her classes. “Shit.”  
  
“Haught! Open the door before I kick it in.” Wynonna yelled from the other side. Moving a little faster now, Nicole reached the door as Wynonna was about to knock again.  
  
“Wynonna, what are you doing here?” Nicole sighed as she leaned against the door. 

Pushing her way into the apartment before answering, Wynonna huffed. “My sister called me freaked out because you weren’t in class. She was threatening to come check on you.”  
  
Eyebrows shooting up, Nicole immediately went into panic mode. She knew if she saw Waverly right now, she would cave and beg the girl to take her back. No. No. No. That could not happen. Starting to move toward the door, Wynonna grabbed her arm.  
  
“Relax. I told her I would come check on you and not hit you again.” Wynonna used air quotes while saying the last part. “Plus, you didn’t reply to my text last night and I guess I may have been...you know....was wondering if you were ok, I guess.”  
  
Blinking, Nicole stood there....did Wynonna just admit she was worried about me?  
  
“Anyway, you’re obviously not dead, so I’ll text Waverly and let her know so she can pull her panties out of a wad.” Pulling out her phone, Wynonna started tapping out a message and almost as soon as she hit send, she received a response. Looking up from her phone, Wynonna tilted her head. “Alright Haught Pocket, go take a shower and get dressed. We’re going out.”  
  
Walking toward her bedroom, Nicole knew there was no need to argue with Wynonna. She simply replied “Ok” and went to do as she was told.  
  


Which explained why Nicole was staring at what had to be her sixth shot and thanking her lucky stars that tomorrow was Saturday. Wynonna had dragged her to a strip club and plied her with more alcohol than she had had in a long time. She was pretty sure she was going to hurl. She just hoped it wasn’t on the stripper Wynonna was currently paying.  
  
“But I don’t want a lap dance. Waverly would kill me.” Nicole slurred. Pushing back from the table, Nicole slammed into the drunken man walking behind her.  
  
“Watch where you’re going bitch!” The drunken man said as he shoved Nicole back toward her own table.  
  
“Don’t touch my friend!” Moving toward the drunken man, Wynonna yelled and then attempted to throw a punch. At the same time, Nicole stood up and took the blow...right in the nose.  
  
Grabbing her face, Nicole fell to the ground and cried out in pain. Wynonna looked down at Nicole and then back up to the drunk guy and proceeded to punch him in his laughing ugly face.  
  
And then all hell broke loose.  
  
Thankfully, no one wanted to press charges.

  
Which explains why Nicole and Wynonna were currently sitting in the local ER waiting room and not a jail cell. It was amazing how sobering of an experience it had all been for both of them.  
  
Trying to hold a bag of ice to her face and fill out the required paperwork, Nicole looked over to Wynonna. “Is it ok if I put you down as my next-of-kin?”  
  
“Yeah.” Wynonna said. After a pause, “I think we should tell Waverly about your dad.”  
  
Without even looking up, Nicole answered. “No.”  
  
“Nicole. Didn’t you read my text? She’s leaving. Stanford accepted her transfer request. She leaves at the end of this semester.”  
  
“Maybe it’s for the best, Wy. Maybe it’ll be good for her to get away from here.”  
  
Wynonna looked down at her own bruised hand. “Yeah. You’re probably right. Waverly deserves better.”

  
\---

“I’m going to kill her.” Waverly mumbled as she pulled into the hospital parking lot.  
  
Wynonna had called to let her know that she and Nicole were fine, but had been involved in an “incident” and that they were at the hospital. Waverly was all too familiar with Wynonna’s “incidents.” She had been called to the police station more times than she could count after those ‘incidents.’  
  
But this time was different. Wynonna had involved Nicole and one or both had been hurt. Waverly felt like she was going to be sick.  
  
Entering the waiting area, she immediately spotted her sister. “What the hell Wynonna? What did you do? Are you ok?!” All of the words ran together as Waverly pulled Wynonna into a fierce hug.  
  
“I’m fine and it wasn’t my fault Baby Girl. I was defending Nicole.”  
  
Nicole....who, at that moment, walked into the waiting room, looking bruised and broken. Waverly had to fight every muscle in her body not to reach out and touch the girl.  
  
Moving away from Waverly, Wynonna wrapped an arm around Nicole’s shoulder and pulled her close. Waverly wanted to kick her sister. “Tell her Haught Stuff. Tell Waverly that I was only protecting you.”  
  
Looking anywhere but at Waverly, Nicole answered. “Right. None of this was Wynonna’s fault.”  
  
“Nicole.” Waverly said. “Are you ok?”  
  
Hearing her name, Nicole finally looked up. “I’m ok. I called a cab. I’m just going to go.”  
  
“Nicole. I can give you a ride home.” Waverly didn’t want Nicole to leave. Her face was swollen, and both of the eyes were already turning black. There was no way she needed to be alone. “I don’t think you should go home by yourself.”  
  
“It’s ok Waves. I’ll go with Haughty.” Wynonna said. “I’m sure you have some studying to do. I’ll take care of her.”  
  
Waverly glared at her sister. All the sadness and frustration over the last few weeks bubbled up inside of her and she had to direct it somewhere.  
  
“Don’t you think you’ve taken care of her enough tonight?” Waverly was angry. She was angry that her sister had been involved in whatever had caused Nicole’s beautiful face to be battered and bruised. And Waverly was angry because Wynonna had been spending time with Nicole. It made her burn with jealousy. But mostly, Waverly was mad because Wynonna was going to be the one that took care of Nicole.  
  
Waverly longed to run her fingers over Nicole’s face. She wanted to be the one that would tuck Nicole in and watch her sleep. She wanted to make ice packs and bring her pain meds. Waverly desperately wanted to be the one to take care of Nicole and it made her mad that Nicole wasn’t hers to take care of anymore.  
  
“Waves.” Nicole said. “It really wasn’t Wynonna’s fault. I’ll be outside, Wy.”  
  
Waverly watched as Nicole walked out. “Wynonna, I love you. Don’t let anything else happen to her.” And with that, Waverly left.  
  
Sitting in her car, Waverly couldn’t hold the tears in any longer. She leaned her head against the steering wheel and tried to breathe. She just needed to make it a few more weeks and then she’d be across the country. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt so bad if she didn’t have to see Nicole. Maybe she’d be able to move on.

  
\---

Laughing, Nicole shoved Robin into the library. “We need to study. No more goofing off.”  
  
“But I don’t want to study anymore,” Robin said as he pulled out his books.  
  
Kate still wouldn’t say much to her, but Robin had called a month after Waverly left and Nicole answered. The two had become close friends and Nicole couldn’t imagine how she would have survived the last year and a half without him.  
  
Wynonna came to see her once a month. They had made a deal not to discuss Waverly and both had stuck to the arrangement. Nicole would never admit it to anyone, but Wynonna had become her best friend. They drank and laughed and they both loved Waverly and being with Wynonna gave Nicole a peace she didn’t have with anyone else...not even Robin.  
  
“I can’t believe we’re almost done.” Nicole said. “Two more weeks.”  
  
“Two more weeks and then we get to study for the bar exam.” Robin reminded her.  
  
“Two more weeks and then no more Dean Nelson, no more Haught Law Firm, no more dutiful daughter. Let me enjoy it for a minute.”  
  
“Ok. Ok.” Robin laughed. “Enjoy your moment.”  
  
Nicole, with the help of Wynonna, had been planning this moment for over a year. Most of her allowance from her parents and all the money she had earned from the little job she had secretly taken, had gone in a bank account that her parents knew nothing about. She had turned in her notice to her apartment and found a much smaller place downtown. A place that she could afford on an assistant district attorney job. A job she had accepted a month ago, pending her bar results. She had even sold her car...her baby. That money was in the bank account too.  
  
Wynonna had advised her all along the way. Wynonna had helped her sell the car and find the apartment. Wynonna had held her when Waverly left, and Nicole had held Wynonna for the same reason. In the back of Nicole’s mind, the escape plan had always included winning back Waverly, but regardless of whether that happened or not, Nicole had found herself and her family....Wynonna.  
  
Hours after leaving Robin, Nicole had found herself doing what she had done a hundred times since Waverly had left. But this time, it hurt. Looking at Waverly’s Instagram account, she remembered what Waverly had told her...‘I won’t wait for you.' Obviously, she hadn’t. Waverly had posted a picture of her and a guy named Perry laughing. The caption read...I don’t know what I would do without this one. #myhero.  
  
Deleting all her social media accounts, Nicole sat her phone down. Even though it had been over a year, it still hurt. She believed Waverly would be hers forever. At least Waverly had looked happy and Nicole knew she would have to find her peace in that. Wiping away the single tear rolling down her face, Nicole grabbed another box. She still had packing to do. She may have to give up on Waverly, but that didn’t change her plan to escape.

  
\---

  
Looking out over the ocean, Waverly was doing what she had done so many times over the last year and a half, hoping it would heal her. It hadn’t. She wasn’t even trying to wipe away the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. And while she knew she was being ridiculous; she couldn’t help it. It still hurt.  
  
Wrapping his arm around Waverly's shoulder, Perry pulled her in for a hug. “I knew I would find you here. What happened?”  
  
“I’m just being stupid,” Waverly said. “It’s nothing.”  
  
“Waves. You know you can tell me anything. You know I won’t think it’s stupid.”  
  
“Can we just go home and talk about it later?” Waverly asked.  
  
“Of course.” Grabbing Waverly’s hand and lacing their fingers together before he replied. “Chrissy is waiting on us. She was worried about you when you wouldn’t answer her calls. I think being pregnant is making her a little crazy.”  
  
Laughing and pulling Perry along, Waverly started moving faster. “Then we better not keep her waiting.”  
  
Standing at the door when they arrived at the beautiful house not far from the ocean, Chrissy held her arms open for Waverly to fall into. She had done the same thing when she picked Waverly up from the airport and many times since. Chrissy held Waverly as tight as her 8-month belly would allow. “What happened?”  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Perry moved past the old friends. Chrissy and Waverly had known each other all their lives. They had been inseparable since the time Chrissy kicked Champ in the shin for pulling Waverly’s pigtails.  
  
Waverly had been distraught when Chrissy had met the man of her dreams and moved to California to live happily ever after. Initially, she had wanted to hate Perry for taking away her friend, but since moving to California, she understood why Chrissy loved him so much. They were perfect together.  
  
Chrissy and Perry had been her anchors since she arrived. They had taken her into their home and become her family. Perry had understood when Chrissy would leave him to go hold Waverly until she cried herself to sleep. And though Chrissy was her best friend, Perry had become her friend too. He would come to Waverly’s rescue whenever her beater car broke down or she had a flat tire and then he would make fun of the situation until Waverly couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
Having saved the day yet again yesterday, Waverly had snapped a picture of the two of them laughing at her most recent predicament and posted it on her Instagram account. She had tons of pictures of her and Chrissy but had wanted one of Perry too as a reminder of all he had done for her. He was a good friend. Waverly was going to miss them both when she moved home in a few weeks.  
  
“Nicole deleted her all of her social media accounts and I know it’s stupid, but they were my last lifeline to her.” Waverly said. “I know that’s crazy, but I just miss her face.”  
  
“Oh honey, why don’t you just ask Wynonna about her or call her?” Chrissy asked.  
  
Sitting on the couch, Waverly rubbed her face. “I asked Nonna. She said that Nicole was fine and was taking the Massachusetts bar exam which must mean she’s going to take over her parents’ Boston office. I don’t even know why I care. She dumped me for her parents’ money.”  
  
“Waverly, I know you don’t really believe that’s true.” Chrissy said. “I think you should just talk to her. Maybe she’ll tell you what really happened.”

  
\---

  
18 months. 3 weeks. 4 days.  
  
That’s how long it had been since Nicole had seen Waverly...not that she was counting...ok...she had totally been counting. But there she was, not twenty feet from her, looking as beautiful as ever.  
  
Turning and walking the other way, Nicole knew she couldn’t think about that right now. She had to focus on the bar exam that she was about to take. It was too important to just blow off. Wynonna had warned her that Waverly was coming home to take the bar exam as well. Nicole had prepared herself for the slim possibility of seeing Waverly here, but had to admit, it still hurt a little.  
  
At least it was the last two of the two day exam and once it's over, Nicole knew the chances of seeing Waverly again would be unlikely. Boston was a large city after all and even if Waverly was working here, they’d probably never run into each other...right?  
  
Looking down at her case file, Nicole hadn’t been paying attention to where she was going. She had just been assigned her first case as an ADA and she was preoccupied with the file. Bobo Del Rey, notorious drug lord, and several members of his gang had recently been arrested and she was due at an arraignment hearing for one of Bobo’s drug runners. Some stupid guy named Carl.  
  
As she turned the corner, Nicole collided with someone. Bending down to retrieve the contents of her dropped file, she didn’t even look to see who she hit. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Nicole?”  
  
Pausing briefly at her name, Nicole finished picking up her files before standing. “Waverly.”  
  
“Hi.” Waverly smiled. “It’s good to see you.”  
  
Looking down at her watch, Nicole sighed. “It’s good to see you too, but I have an arraignment hearing in like 5 minutes.”  
  
“Criminal court?” Waverly asked. “I didn’t think Haught Law did criminal law.”  
  
“They don’t, but I work at the DA’s office. I really would love to talk, but I have to go.” Nicole hesitated. “I hang out a lot at the coffee shop around the corner. Maybe we can catch up over a coffee someday.” Squeezing Waverly’s arm, Nicole smiled and then started jogging toward the courtroom.  
  


\---

  
Walking into the coffee shop for the fourth time in two weeks, Waverly was feeling lucky. Sure, she could have gone to see Nicole at the DAs office, but she hoped she would run into Nicole in a more natural way. So yes, she was stalking Nicole at the coffee shop.  
  
Waverly had been surprised when Nicole said she was working at the DAs office. She had heard so little about Nicole over the last two years. Wynonna never mentioned Nicole, so she could only assume that she and Nicole were no longer drinking buds.  
  
If she was honest with herself, Waverly didn’t really know a lot about her sister either. When she had moved to California, Wynonna became distant and quiet. Waverly presumed that Wynonna was mad at her for leaving and had hoped now that she was back in town, she could heal that relationship also. But today, she was hoping to heal another relationship.  
  
She had so many questions for Nicole. Why wasn’t she working for her parents? Why did she grow her hair long? Was she dating anyone?  
  
Ordering her usual, Waverly turned to examine the room. Nicole was sitting in a booth near the back of the café. Engrossed in the file in front of her, Nicole didn’t notice Waverly until she spoke. “Is this seat taken?”  
  
Looking up from her file, Nicole smiled. “Yes, but she’s late as usual. Join me?”  
  
Waverly’s heart sank. Nicole was meeting a “she.” A “she” that was probably Nicole’s girlfriend, but Waverly sat down anyway. She still had questions.  
  
“It’s good to see you Waverly.” Nicole said. “Robin told me that you were working at an environmental law firm. Just like you always wanted to do. I always knew you were going to change the world.”  
  
“I don’t know about that.” Smiling, Waverly shrugged. “Most days I’m just trying to not screw up, so the paralegal won’t yell at me.”  
  
“Oh god, I know.” Nicole agreed. “I swear all the assistants at the DA’s think I’m hopeless. One of them said at least I was pretty enough that someone would marry me and take care of me. Thankfully, they stopped trying to hook me up with their sons.”  
  
“Are you dating anyone?” Waverly couldn’t help herself. She had to ask. These were important questions.  
  
“No.” Giving her a sad little smile, Nicole shook her head. “I haven’t dated anyone. I didn’t even try.”  
  
Looking at Nicole, Waverly knew exactly what she was saying. “Neither have I.”  
  
“What?” Nicole asked. “I thought....I thought you were dating some guy named Perry.”  
  
Smiling, Waverly guessed she wasn’t the only one that had done some social media stalking. “No! He’s married to my best friend from high school. They moved to California a few years ago.” Contemplating, Waverly bit her bottom lip. Decision made. “There hasn’t been anyone else.”  
  
“That’s good to know.” Nicole’s dimples on display.  
  
Hearing the text tone, Nicole reached for her phone. “That’s probably the office.”  
  
“Nicole, why do you work at the DA’s office?”  
  
“I think that’s a story for another day, but I definitely want to tell you. Would you like to go to dinner with me?”  
  
As Waverly opened her mouth to respond, she heard a familiar voice. “Sorry I’m late Haughty. Doc kept me up all...woah...Baby girl, what are you doing here?”  
  
“Wynonna? I could ask you the same thing. Why haven’t you returned any of my calls?”  
  
Clearing her throat, Nicole started gathering her things. “It sounds like you two need to catch up and I have court soon.” Nicole pushed a card toward Waverly. “My cell number hasn’t changed, but just in case, it’s on the back of my card. Call me.”  
  
“Wy, talk to Waverly.” Standing up, Nicole shoved Wynonna into her place and then left the two sisters alone.  
  
“Yeah Wy, talk to Waverly.” Waverly said. “What’s going on?”   
  
Taking a deep breath, Wynonna knew what Nicole meant, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready.  
  
“I have a secret.” Wynonna said. “Nicole has been trying to get me to tell you for weeks.”  
  
“What are you talking about Wynonna? Are you dating Nicole?” That thought made Waverly sick.  
  
“What? Oh god no!” Wynonna laughed. “She’s far too needy for me.”  
  
“Then what?” Waverly demanded.  
  
“I’m pregnant.” Smirking, Wynonna continued. “And no, Haughty is not the daddy. Although she looked pretty daddy in that suit.”  
  
“Wynonna!”  
  
“What? Am I lying?" Wynonna asked.   
  
No. Wynonna wasn’t lying. Nicole looked damn good in the dark blue suit she was wearing, but she definitely didn’t want to hear her sister say as much and it wasn’t the important issue on the table.  
  
“Wynonna, you’re going to be a mom.” Waverly cooed.  
  
“Yeah and I’m going to need a lot of help from my big brain, fancy lawyer, baby sister.”  
  
Waverly beamed, but before she could reply, Wynonna’s phone started ringing. “It’s probably Doc. He wants to know where I am like all the time. It’s annoying.”

  
“Doc?" Waverly asked. "I thought he was dating Kate."

“Lots of things have changed since you’ve been gone.” Wynonna said as she answered the incoming call.

Watching her sister, Waverly knew whatever she was hearing was bad. Wynonna was pale as a ghost. “I’m on my way.” Ending the call, Wynonna grabbed her things. “I’ve got to go. Nicole’s at the hospital.”  
  
“What happened?” Waverly followed after her sister.  
  
“I..I don’t know. They just said it was bad and I needed to get there as quickly as possible.”  
  
Hearing the breaking news on the ride to the hospital, they both silently assumed that Nicole was the local attorney that had been shot by one of Bobo Del Rey’s gang members. Carl Jones had been arrested at the scene. The attorney had been rushed to the local hospital, but their condition was unknown at this time.  
  
Stupid Carl.  
  
Running into the ER waiting room, Waverly had a sense of Deja vu. Except this time, Waverly had already decided that when, not if, Nicole went home, she was going to be there to take care of her.  
  
“Where’s Nicole Haught?” Wynonna demanded.  
  
“What is your relationship to Ms. Haught?”  
  
“I’m Wynonna Earp. I’m her next-of-kin.”  
  
The receptionist looked at the computer before replying. “Follow me.”  
  
The two Earp sisters were left in a small room and told to wait for the surgeon. Holding on to Wynonna’s hand, Waverly could feel her sister shaking. “She’s got to be ok. She told me she’d show this kid how to play sports. You know Doc and I are only good at one extracurricular activity.” Smiling, Waverly squeezed her hand a little tighter.  
  
Waverly agreed. Nicole had to be ok.  
  
Opening the door, the surgeon looked down at the chart and then back up at the two sisters. “Ms. Earp?”  
  
“Yes. That’s us.” Wynonna answered.  
  
“Ms. Haught suffered a gunshot wound to the lower abdomen. Luckily, the bullet didn’t hit any major organs, but there is some internal bleeding. We need to go in and repair it. She’s being prepped for surgery now.”  
  
“Is she going to be ok?” Wynonna asked.  
  
“Ms. Haught is young and healthy. Barring any complications during surgery, she should make a full recovery. The nurse is going to bring the consent for you to sign. We need to start surgery soon. Ok?”  
  
“Yes. Of course.” Wynonna replied.  
  
After signing the forms, Wynonna and Waverly were taken to the surgical waiting room. Doc and Robin came, but left the sisters huddled together.  
  
“Why are you Nicole’s next-of-kin? Shouldn't that be her parents?” Waverly waited to ask as long as she could, but she had to know.  
  
Laughing, Wynonna said. “Nicole did that after the strip club fight, but she made it official after law school. She drew up the papers and made me her power of attorney.”  
  
“You took Nicole to a strip club?” Shaking her head, Waverly continued. “Never mind. Not important. Wynonna, what happened to Nicole’s parents?”  
  
“Waverly, I think Nicole needs to tell you,” Wynonna said.  
  
But Waverly was already shaking her head. “No. You need to tell me, and you need to tell me now.”  
  
“Ok.” Wynonna said. “I’ll tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out right now. Ok? I can’t take much more drama today.”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
“Nicole hasn’t spoken to her parents in a long time. She did what was required of her the last two years, but as soon as you graduated, she cut them off.”  
  
“As soon as I graduated? Why as soon as I graduated?” Waverly asked.  
  
Waverly was confused. She hadn’t spoken to Nicole in over a year. Why did her graduation matter to the Haughts.  
  
“Because her dad had threatened to take away your scholarship if Nicole didn’t do as she was told.”  
  
“What?” Waverly asked, but the pieces were falling into place. Mr. Haught had been there the day Nicole had broken up with her. She had always assumed it was because he had threatened to cut Nicole off, but he had really threatened Waverly.  
  
Moving, Waverly had to get out of there. She couldn’t breathe.  
  
“Waverly? Where are you going?” Wynonna grabbed her sister’s hand.  
  
Waverly turned to face her. “You knew this the whole time. Didn’t you?”  
  
“Waverly, we were trying to protect you. He would have ruined your chances to finish law school. We thought we were doing the right thing.”  
  
“I didn’t need your protection. Wynonna, I loved her. I’ve been miserable the last two years. How could you not have given me a choice in the matter?! We could have done something else. I could have stayed. I could have been with her and I could have been with you this whole time.” Waverly yelled.  
  
Hanging her head, Wynonna wiped the tears from her face. “I’m sorry. We just wanted you to protect you. He would have taken everything away that you had worked so hard for.”  
  
Waverly wanted to leave. She was so angry. Angry that the two most important people in her life had kept this secret from her. If they had just told her, she would have found a solution. She could have stayed. But instead, they hadn’t trusted her with the truth. God, did she want to leave, but her concern for Nicole forced her stay. She walked away from her sister.  
  
“Haught family?”  
  
The surgeon was smiling. That had to be good news. “She lost a lot of blood, but she came through the surgery just fine.”  
  
“When can we see her?” Waverly asked.  
  
“She’ll be in recovery for about an hour and then we’ll move her to a room. You can see her then.” After answering a few more questions, the doctor left the Earp sisters alone.  
  
“I need some air.” Waverly said. “I’ll be back in an hour.”  
  
“Waverly? Stay.”  
  
“No Wynonna. I wanted to stay two years ago but left because you two made stupid decisions for me. You can’t tell me what to do now.” And with that, Waverly left.  
  
She was pacing in front of the hospital when she heard Robin call her name.  
  
“Is Nicole ok?”  
  
“No news. I just wanted to check on you. Are YOU ok?” Robin asked.  
  
“Did you know? Did you know about Mr. Haught?” Waverly needed to know the depth is the deception.  
  
“Not until recently. Nicole told me a couple of weeks ago. She was planning on telling you the truth and wanted to know what I thought.” Robin answered.  
  
“What did you think?” Waverly asked.  
  
“At first, I told her she was stupid, but then I remembered how much control her parents had over her. She didn’t want them to ruin you like they did her brother. Nicole loves you. She couldn’t lose you forever too. It would have ended her. It sucked, but I understood. And as for Wynonna, she’s been taking care of Nicole since she punched her in the face after she broke up with you.” Robin smiled. “You know, I bet she’s been trying to take care of you all your life. Hasn’t she? She’s going to be a great mom.”  
  
Nodding, Waverly knew Robin was right, but it still hurt. Waverly also knew she would forgive both of them. It’d just take some time.  
  
And they’d have to discuss the strip club incident....in detail.  
  
“Want to go back in and see if you can see our girl?” Robin asked.  
  
“Yes. Let’s go.”  
  
Entering Nicole’s room, Waverly watched as Wynonna stroked red hair. Yeah, she’d forgive them both. They were family after all. They were her family and she had missed them. She just needed some time.  
  
“Has she said anything?” Waverly asked as she moved beside her sister.  
  
“Just your name.” Wynonna smiled. “I’m going to grab some food. Will you stay with her?”  
  
Waverly knew it was an excuse to give her a few minutes alone with Nicole, but she’d take it. “Yes. I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
Wynonna kissed her sister’s cheek and then left the room.  
  
Stepping closer to Nicole, Waverly reached out and took the hand that was free of needles and tubes. “I know your secret now, Nicole Rayleigh, and you’re in big trouble.”  
  
Waverly leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Nicole’s lips. “I’m going to kill you when you get well.”  
  
“I always knew you would when you heard.” Nicole opened her eyes and smiled. “But maybe you could wait until our 50th wedding anniversary. How does that sound?”  
  
Waverly pretended to think about it before replying. “I going to need to hear the strip club story before I make my ruling.”

“Whatever you say, your honor.” Nicole smiled as she pulled Waverly in for a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little story is almost over. Thank you for reading my first attempt at writing. It was fun and I hope you've enjoyed it a little.


	10. Perpes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we are at the end of my little story. I hope you have enjoyed it. If you ever want give me a shout, I'm on twitter @outsidemynorm15.
> 
> I want to thank my coach @Shawnado5. She gave me a lot of great advice along the way. I also want to thank my editor, Sophie. Sooooo many typos she had to correct. This story wouldn't have been possible without them. 
> 
> And thank you for reading! 
> 
> In case you were wondering, the title and all of the chapter titles are in Latin and in case you wanted to know what all they meant, here is a list. 
> 
> Title: fabula amoris means love story  
> Chapter 1: Proelocutio means introduction  
> Chapter 2: Certiorari means to be apprised  
> Chapter 3: In re means in the matter [of]  
> Chapter 4: Ex parte means in from [for] one party  
> Chapter 5: ad idem means to the same thing  
> Chapter 6: Inter vivos means between the living  
> Chapter 7: ex malo bonum means good out of evil  
> Chapter 8: a mensa et thoro means from table and bed  
> Chapter 9: de lege ferenda means of the law as it should be  
> Chapter 10: perpes (adjective) ending, lasting, uninterrupted, continuous

Nicole was sick of the hospital. Stretching her back, she felt like she had been here for years.  
  
“Nicole Rayleigh Haught-Earp! Get your ass over here!”  
  
They had decided to hyphenate.  
  
“Alice Michelle!” Trying to stop her precocious 5-year-old from swinging around her Aunt Waverly’s IV pole, Wynonna picked the little girl up and swung her around, both giggling. Nicole couldn’t help but stop to watch the scene and think like mother...like daughter.  
  
“Nicole!”  
  
Anyway, they decided to hyphenate 3 years ago, after what Nicole calls her parents’ ‘miraculous spiritual awakening’. I guess when your remaining child almost dies from a gunshot, you can put things into perspective.  
  
Waverly had been reluctant, but Nicole immediately saw the transformation. They had dropped everything when they heard Nicole had been shot. Court cases were continued, and important clients were told they had to wait. Nicole had never felt more important than their law firm...than the family name, not until she woke up and found her father and mother standing by her hospital bed. Remarkably similar to how they appeared now.  
  
“Nicole, honey, Waverly needs you.” Her mother said. Holding Waverly’s hand, Nicole’s mother gave her a ‘well hurry up’ look. Pacing, Philip Haught looked over at his daughter and gave her a little wink. Geez, he looked more nervous than the day he argued before the Supreme Court.  
  
Looking at the joined hands of her wife and mother, Nicole smiled. After their conversion, Nadine Haught had taken an immediate liking to Waverly. It took much longer for Waverly. Her change of heart wasn’t until after Nicole’s mother asked her to wear the wedding dress she had worn. Nadine told Waverly that she had always dreamed of her own daughter wearing the dress, but that she knew it wasn’t for Nicole. And then she said what Waverly had been waiting to hear. "Philip and I got so lost along the way. We were trying to build a dynasty for our family, and we couldn’t even see we had already lost them.” Looking at the dress before she continued. “I would never ask Nicole to be someone she’s not anymore and especially not on her wedding day. We’ve already  
done that enough of her life, but I wanted to offer it to you, my other daughter.” Pulling her in for a hug, Waverly accepted the thing she had never had...a mother. And she proudly wore the dress.  
  
“Yes baby?” Nicole asked.  
  
“Don’t you baby me. This is your fault.” Waverly gritted her teeth. “I need some ice chips.”  
  
“I’m fairly sure it isn’t Haught Potato’s fault.” Wynonna snorted. “I have seen her naked. She doesn’t have the parts.”  
  
“Exactly when did you see my wife naked?” Waverly demanded.  
  
Clearing her throat, Nicole reached for the call button. “Let me ask the nurse for some ice.”  
  
Having gone into labor a little over 5 hours ago, Waverly may have been a little testy. And maybe it was a little of Nicole’s fault. Waverly was carrying her egg after all. The bullet had done a little  
more damage than first suspected and while Nicole couldn’t carry children, Waverly had proven to be the perfect surrogate for their baby.  
  
“Oooo yes, let’s hope it’s the nurse that’s been hitting on Haughty.” Wynonna said. “I need some entertainment.”  
  
Laughing, Philip reached over and gave Wynonna a high five. “We can only hope!”  
  
“Dad!”  
  
“Oh Waverly, I’m just having a little fun.” Philip said. “You have to admit, watching Nicole squirm has been quite entertaining.”

  
Yes. A lot of things had changed. 

“Couldn’t agree more Haught Daddy!” Wynonna concurred. “Baby girl, you should have seen the nurse when you were in the bathroom. That girl is definitely hungry for a Haught Pocket if you know what I mean.”  
  
“Oooo can I have a hot pocket?” Alice perked up at the mention of food.  
  
Philip snickered.  
  
“What’s so funny grandpa?”  
  
Bending down to pick up the little girl, Philip smiled. “Nothing sweetie pie. After the nurse leaves, how about you and I go see what we can find in the cafeteria?”  
  
Nodding enthusiastically, Alice pulled the oldest Haught in for a tight hug.

  
So so many things had changed.

“I have your ice chips.” As if on cue, the young nurse entered the room, handing the cup to Waverly. “How are we feeling?”  
  
“We’re feeling that we obviously have the same taste in women.” Waverly said. “And I’m feeling ready to have this baby.”  
  
Looking confused, the nurse shrugged and turned her attention to Nicole. “Can I do anything for you?” The nurse asked as she rubbed her hand up Nicole’s arm.  
  
“No. No you cannot do anything for her.” Waverly said. “But you can take your hand off her before I get off this bed and do it for you.”  
  
Taking a step away from the nurse, Nicole looked at her wife with wide eyes.  
  
Undeterred, the nurse asked with a sweet little smile. “Is the daddy on his way?”  
  
Pointing at Nicole, Wynonna snorted. “That’s daddy.”  
  
Philip snickered again.  
  
“Oh.” The nurse said.  
  
“Yeah oh.” Waverly agreed. “So, how about you keep your hands-off daddy.”  
  
“Ooookkkk.” Moving further away from the nurse, Nicole tried to gain control over the situation. “Thank you for the ice. I think we’re good.”  
  
“Yep.” Reaching out, Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and pulled her close. “We’re good.”  
  
After the nurse left, Nicole placed a kiss on her wife’s head and whispered. “Waverly, what was that?”  
  
“Just making sure she knows you're mine.”  
  
“Baby, I’ve been yours since our first day of law school.” Nicole smiled. “As soon as you told me you had dumped Champ.”  
  
“Definitely smarter than that one, Red Haught.” Wynonna said. “What happened to him anyway? I haven’t seen him around Purgatory in years?”  
  
Laughing, Nadine replied. “Two things. He flunked law school and joined the rodeo and second, I believe Waverly is ready to start pushing. Nicole, dear, go find a different nurse.”  
  


\---  
  
Holding the little redheaded boy, Waverly couldn’t believe he was hers. He was perfect. “William Nathan Haught-Earp, welcome to the world. Your momma and I love you so much.”  
  
“Aunt Waverly?” Alice asked. “Can I hold him?”  
  
“Of course sweetie.” Waverly answered as she was handing the little boy over to Wynonna.  
  
“Ok Alice, let’s hold this little monster.” Wynonna said as she sat down on the couch next to her little girl.  
  
“He’s not a monster mom!” Alice cried. “We’re going to be best friends like you and Aunt Nicole.”  
  
Looking over at the redhead, who was currently asleep in the recliner and snoring a little, Wynonna smiled. “Whatever. She’s ok, I guess.”  
  
“She’s the best of us.” Waverly replied.  
  
“I don’t know about that Baby girl.” Wynonna said. “I think you’re the best of us. If you hadn’t...you know...forgiven us or whatever, we wouldn’t all be here.”  
  
Smiling at her sister, Waverly shook her head. “Nonna, you’re a wonderfully stubborn, overly-protective big sister and an amazing best friend. I hope you know I love you and can’t wait to see what a wonderful aunt you are going to be to Will.”  
  
“Will, don’t worry kid.” Wynonna looked down at her daughter, who had fallen asleep while holding the little boy’s fingers. “I’ll take you to your first strip club and buy you a lap dance.”  
  
Waking up, Nicole stretched and walked over to stand near Waverly. Taking Waverly’s hand, she looked at her best friend and then her wife and laughed. How did she get so lucky? “I think one strip club adventure is enough for this family.”  
  
“You think he’ll be an attorney too?” Wynonna asked as she looked down at the boy. “Take over the Haught-Earp law firm or work at Haught Law Firm?”  
  
After the reunion, Nicole’s parents had asked both of them to come work at the family law firm. And while it had been tempting, Waverly and Nicole decided that they would open a small practice together. Waverly was a prominent environmental attorney and Nicole helped nonprofits. While small, the law firm had been very successful and they were happy working together.  
  
“Oh heck no.” Nicole said at the same time Waverly answered “maybe”.  
  
“He can be or do whatever he wants.” Waverly said. “We’ll love him regardless.”  
  
  
\---  
Holding the tiny baby in her arms, Nicole looked over at her wife and smiled. “Is it bad that I’m glad everyone left?”  
  
“You’ll probably be begging them to come back in a few days when we’re both sleep deprived.” Waverly laughed.  
  
“You did great today. How do you feel?” Nicole asked.  
  
Smiling, Waverly reached out her hand for Nicole to take. “Like it was all worth it.”  
  
“I think so too.” Nicole said. “I could live without the 2 years we weren’t together, but otherwise, it’s all been perfect.”  
  
“Well, just don’t let it happen again.” Waverly replied. “You and that little one and our crazy family are my world. But you and me and this one, we’re in this together. Nobody is going to come between us again or I will kick so much ass I might go up a shoe size. Got it?”  
  
“Got it!” Nicole answered.  
  
Patting the area beside her, Waverly asked. “Sit with me?”  
  
Handing the baby to Waverly, Nicole gently sat on the bed and pulled her wife in close. Relaxing into Nicole’s embrace, Waverly breathed in her wife’s familiar vanilla scent and smiled. When she fell in love with Nicole, her heart was so full, she didn’t think it was possible to add anyone else, but she had been wrong.  
  
Since that day at the hospital, when she knew she would forgive Wynonna and Nicole, Waverly’s heart had grown and stretched and gotten bigger. Now, it’s not only filled with love for her sister and wife, but it extended to her found mom and dad and in this moment, watching the sleeping baby in her arms, Waverly felt her heart swell even more. Her life had never felt so full. Yes, there were times that had been painful, and they had to work hard to get to this place, but Waverly knew she would do it all over again to get to this place.   
  
“Nicole?”  
  
“Yes baby?” Nicole answered.  
  
“Thank you for giving me this wonderfully loud and beautiful family.” Waverly said. “I love you.”  
  
Leaning down, Nicole captured her wife’s lips in a gentle kiss. “I love you.”  
  
“Forever?” Waverly asked as she brushed her lips against Nicole’s.  
  
“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after....


End file.
